TE AMÉ DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: TERRIFIC
1. te amé desde la primera vez que te vi 1

_Capítulo 1._

Aunque había pasado un año, Terrunce seguía percibiendo una tensión en sus hombros cada vez que alguien nombraba el apellido White.

Poco tiempo atrás, él había estado cortejando a la hija de la familia, Eve, bailando el vals con ella en cada velada, acudiendo a tomar el té un par de tardes a la casa de la familia y, en resumen, intentando comportarse como el perfecto caballero que en teoría debía ser. Actuando, le recriminó una vocecita en su cabeza.

Sí, puede que en realidad Terrunce no fuese tan idílico como se esforzaba por aparentar en público, pero el hecho de que fingiese no anulaba todo lo demás: el esmero que había puesto para conquistar a Eve White, un apellido poderoso que habría sido la unión perfecta con el suyo.

Terry, que era calculador por naturaleza, había dado por hecho que se casaría con esa joven y tendría unos hijos maravillosos que defenderían el título con honor. Pero se equivocó. Finalmente, nada de eso ocurrió.

Contra todo pronóstico, la maldita muchacha había anulado su compromiso para casarse con un tipo de Londres de mala reputación que regentaba uno de los clubs más famosos de la ciudad. ¿Cómo había hecho tal locura? Por eso, tanto tiempo después, él aún estaba intentando asimilar la noticia y controlar la rabia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ello. Porque, para empezar, él era el duque de Wellington, El hombre más importante, ese que todas las chicas intentaban conquistar porque era el mejor partido conocido de la temporada. Y ella lo había rechazado.

Eve White, había pisoteado su orgullo como si creyese que anular un compromiso con alguien como él era de lo más normal, ¿en qué estaba pensando esa inconsciente cabeza hueca?

Terry no lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que pagaría por ello. Vaya si lo haría. No había decidido cuándo ni cómo, pero la idea daba vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía semanas, torturándolo. Como ese mismo día, mientras cogía aire antes de cruzar las puertas del umbral de la mansión en la que aquella noche se celebraba el cumpleaños del señor White. Después de lo ocurrido, Terry no había esperado recibir una invitación, pero al parecer la familia quería limar asperezas de cara a lo que pudiesen decir los chismorreos y, aunque al principio él pensó que ni en broma aceptaría asistir, terminó por entender que era una oportunidad maravillosa para mostrar su arrogancia delante de toda la sociedad. Por eso entró con la cabeza alta, atrayendo todas las miradas. Algunas jovencitas se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista al verlo pasar por decisión hacia el centro del salón. Terry reprimió una sonrisa que parecía tirar de sus seductores labios y se mostró tranquilo, como si acudir al hogar de esa familia que se había convertido en su enemiga de la noche a la mañana no le supusiese ningún problema. Aunque, por supuesto, no era así. Pero él sabía que no había mayor táctica de ataque que colarse entre las filas del adversario. De modo que fingió que no tenía ningún problema. No había nada que se le diese mejor que eso, fingir. Terry tenía la sensación de que llevaba haciéndolo toda la vida. De pequeño, había Tenido que ser el hijo perfecto. De mayor, un caballero de brillante armadura. Al finalizar el día, ni siquiera él sabía muy bien quién era.

―¡Terry! ―exclamó Dan llamándolo con una sonrisa. Él asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo. Conocía a Dan desde que era un niño y coincidieron en el internado. Dan era un vizconde de mirada afable y carácter tranquilo. A diferencia de Terru, resultaba trasparente a los ojos de todo el mundo y no fingía ser alguien que no era, sino todo lo contrario; estaba orgulloso de mostrarse como tal. A veces, Terry envidiaba que fuese feliz con tan poco, que no tuviese tanto orgullo como él o que lograse contener sus emociones sin esfuerzo.

Él, por lo contrario, era un volcán en erupción. Esa noche, de hecho, se sentía justo así. Alerta, como un tigre al acecho.

―Dijiste que no vendrías.

―He cambiado de opinión ―admitió Terry un poco incómodo―. Sencillamente, me apetecía despejarme un rato. No me mires así. Me han invitado.

―Ya lo sé. Pero también sé que estás tramando algo.

―En absoluto ―mintió―. Todo está olvidado.

―Ve con ese cuento a alguien que no te conozca. Su amigo sonrió y él no pudo evitar hacerlo también, porque, en efecto, Dan lo conocía demasiado bien. Era la única persona en la que Terry confiaba al cien por cien, porque desde que había heredado el título tenía la sensación de que casi todo el mundo se acercaba a él por interés; las mujeres intentaban conquistarlo, los hombres querían ser sus amigos. Y él, en cambio, lo único que deseaba era venganza. Ni siquiera tenía la cabeza para pensar en nada más.

―No haré nada que no se merezcan. Además, sabes que soy un caballero ―comentó con una sonrisilla irónica―. Jamás montaría un escándalo, menos en un cumpleaños.

―Un escándalo puede que no, cierto. Pero se te da bien mantener oculto aquello que no quieres que se sepa. No me hagas enumerar todos los secretos que te guardo.

Terry se acercó hasta la mesa de las bebidas y cogió una. Iba a necesitarlo para conseguir sobrevivir a esa noche, porque por nada del mundo pensaba ser de los primeros en marcharse, al revés. Quería demostrarle a los White y al resto de los presentes, que le importaba un bledo que Eve hubiese terminado casándose con un Tipejo.

Quería que todo el mundo supiese que él estaba muy por encima de todo aquello. No sabía por qué ese sentimiento era tan importante para él, quizás porque le habían inculcado desde pequeño y a base de fuerza que el orgullo y el honor estaba por encima de todo.

De modo que se pasó el resto de la noche hablando con Dan y su esposa Marlyn, una mujer encantadora, y bailando con numerosas jovencitas que reclamaban su atención porque, a fin de cuentas, él seguía siendo el soltero más codiciado. Su ánimo solo flaqueó cuando vio aparecer en el salón a Eve White acompañada por su marido, James Thomson. Ella seguía estando tan bella como la recordaba, a pesar de que, por las noticias que habían llegado a sus oídos, había dado a luz apenas dos meses atrás. La joven tenía un cutis perfecto, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, rasgos que compartía con Terry y que le hicieron pensar a él que, junto a ella, tendría unos herederos perfectos.

Apartó la mirada de la chica, airado, y la centró en su compañera de baile que, a decir verdad, se movía con gracilidad y al compás de sus movimientos sin el más mínimo error.

Pero estaba empezando a agobiarse.

No por la situación, sino porque fingir durante varias horas que la velada era de lo más agradable y que estaba allí porque había decidido perdonar sus diferencias con los White, cada vez le resultaba más complicado. El rencor se apoderaba de él conforme los minutos pasaban y supo que tenía que salir de allí. Así que cogió otra bebida, aunque probablemente había consumido ya más de la cuenta, y sin despedirse de nadie salió por la puerta trasera que conducía hacia el jardín de los White.

Por suerte, era una noche cálida de verano y la luz de la luna iluminaba sus pasos. Pero, al parecer, no iluminaba lo suficiente como para que un bulto menudo no terminase chocando con él. Si ese día no hubiese probado ni una gota de alcohol, quizás Terry podría haber evitado caer al suelo cuando sus piernas se enredaron entre las de la joven que profirió un gritito agudo y estridente de lo más desagradable.

―¡Maldición! ―gruñó Terry malhumorado. Puede que debiese haberse comportado como un caballero y disculparse, pero seguía enfadado después de ver en el baile cómo James y Eve se miraban enamorados, algo que él ya sabía que jamás haría, porque desde luego el amor no era un sentimiento demasiado extendido entre la alta sociedad tan acostumbrada a los matrimonios concertados. La cuestión era que, entre aquello, que había bebido y que odiaba a los White, por una vez no le apetecía fingir que era un príncipe de brillante armadura.

―Perdona, lo siento, es que… ¿dónde se ha metido…? Aquel cuerpo pequeño se revolvió contra el suyo y, por un momento, Terry se preguntó qué clase de dama se había tropezado con él, porque parecía luchar contra las telas de su vestido como una loca mientras, al mismo tiempo, intentaba alejarse de él.

―Espera. La falda se ha enredado… ―dijo Terry.

―Oh, no, ¡date prisa! La rana… se escapa…

―¡¿La rana?! ―Terry parpadeó confundido. Pero ella no le aclaró sus dudas; al revés, las incrementó cuando consiguió al fin liberarse después de rodar hacia un lado sin ninguna delicadeza y ponerse en pie.

Terry frunció el ceño, alucinado, e intentó levantarse.

―¡No, no te muevas! ¡Podrías aplastarla! ―¿Aplastarla? ―Por un momento, Terry se preguntó si no habría bebido más de lo que pensaba o se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza al caer al suelo.

―¡A la rana! ―explicó la chica como si fuese obvio.

Él cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo, y luego los abrió. ―¿Todo esto es por una maldita rana? ―preguntó.

―Sí. La he encontrado… ―dijo mientras se movía casi de puntillas como si temiese hacerle daño sin querer―.

Y morirá si no la llevo al estanque. Está al otro lado del jardín. A veces se pierden, ya sabes, son ranas, no son tan listas como un perro o…

―No me puedo creer que esté manteniendo esta conversación. Terry ignoró sus quejas y se puso en pie, alzándose en toda su altura, que no era poca teniendo en cuenta que casi rozaba el uno noventa y solía destacar entre la multitud por su cuerpo atlético y sus hombros anchos y firmes.

Solo entonces, cuando la luz de la luna llena y redonda iluminó su cabello rubio rizado y desordenado tras la caída, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba delante del mismísimo duque de Wellington. Y sintió que se le secaba la boca.

―¿Cómo te llamas? Una joven como tú no debería andar sola y mucho menos de noche y por este sitio desierto…

―Miró a su alrededor―.

¿Es que eres una inconsciente?

―No, no exactamente. Quiero decir… es mi casa. ―¿Tu casa? ―Arrugó la frente, sin comprenderla. ―Me llamo Candy White ―dijo en voz baja. Terry se quedó sin aliento durante unos segundos que le parecieron larguísimos. Una sucesión de ideas a cada cual más disparatada pasó a toda velocidad por su cabeza. Venganza. Honor. Orgullo. Los sentimientos se mezclaron rápido, tanto que en cierto momento él tomó una decisión en firme, así, sin pararse a pensarlo más.

Si, por el contrario, hubiese consultado aquello con su mejor amigo, probablemente éste le hubiese dicho que estaba cometiendo un tremendo error y que diese marcha atrás, pero, como allí no había nadie que pudiese frenarle los pies, ante él tan solo vio la oportunidad que había estado esperando todo aquel tiempo.

Una joven tan fácil de comprometer que apenas tendría que hacer nada más allá de continuar estando un rato más allí con ella. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Y justo en ese momento se escuchó un pequeño croar a sus pies. Como ella estaba petrificada en el sitio, culpándose por haberse mostrado de nuevo tan poco femenina y elegante como de costumbre,

finalmente fue él quien se agachó con un suspiro y cogió a la rana entre sus grandes manos masculinas, cobijándola para que no escapase de nuevo.

―La tengo. Era lo que querías, ¿no es cierto?

―Sí ―dijo con un hilo de voz, nerviosa―. Gracias.

―¿Dónde está ese estanque del que hablabas?

―En el jardín, cerca del invernadero ―contestó.

―Te acompañaré ―se ofreció Terry sin dudar. Candy lo siguió sin dejar de contemplarlo gracias al reflejo de la luna. Mientras observaba su espalda y sus pasos firmes y largos, tragó saliva. Era, sin duda, el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida.

Ningún otro podía hacerle sombra. Pocas personas sabían que, desde la primera vez que se encontró con él en el salón de su casa, se enamoró perdidamente de él. Y no había logrado olvidarlo. Candy se sentía tonta cada vez que lo recordaba, pero era la verdad.

Había ocurrido un año atrás cuando Terrunce GrandChester acordó que visitaría a su familia para tomar el té. Por supuesto, todos estaban al tanto de que parecía querer cortejar a Eve, su Hermana mayor, y era una buena noticia que tanto su madre como su padre comentaban a todas horas.

Terry era un partido excelente, el hombre por el que suspiraban todas las jovencitas que formaban parte de la temporada de aquel año. Y no era para menos, pensó Candy en cuanto lo vio. Tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos azules e intensos y una sonrisa capaz de robar el aliento. Era de esas personas capaces de llenar una estancia solo con su presencia.

Candy lo comprobó cuando aquella tarde la dejaron estar en la salita de té durante la reunión, a pesar de que ella todavía no había sido presentada en sociedad. Por supuesto, él no reparó en su presencia, claro. La saludó con amabilidad, pero después su mirada brillante se centró en su hermosa hermana, y ella no podía culparlo por algo así, porque era cierto que Eve era preciosa y deslumbraba sin esfuerzo. Ella, en cambio, tan solo llamaba la atención por lo patosa que era o porque siempre terminaba montando un escándalo; como aquel día, mismo, cuando tropezó con el pie de una silla y estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo del salón.

Si no hubiese sido porque Terry la sostuvo rápidamente. Candy notó sus manos firmes en su cintura, algo que en cualquier otra situación hubiese estado fuera de lugar, y sintió que se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

Él la soltó en seguida y, tras guiñarle un ojo, centró su atención en lo que su madre decía sobre el té.

Ya no volvió a mirarla a ella y solo a ella. Pero a Candy eso no le impidió enamorarse de él. Cada vez que visitaba el hogar de los White para ver a su hermana o pasar un rato en el despacho con su padre (suponía que hablando de planes futuros porque ambos daban por hecho que sus apellidos se unirían), Candy se peinaba y se ponía su mejor vestido, incluso a pesar de que apenas se cruzase con él un minuto a lo largo de la tarde.

No le importaba. Ese lapso pequeño de tiempo era suficiente para que ella almacenase un montón de datos innecesarios en su cabeza, como, por ejemplo, que los extremos de sus ojos se arrugaban cuando sonreía, que se mordía la uña del dedo índice derecho al ponerse nervioso o que tenía tendencia a apartarse los mechones de cabello castaño que caían por su frente, aunque se notaba que intentaba reprimirlo, porque quizás el gesto no era considerado elegante entre la alta sociedad de la época. Candy anotaba todos esos detalles en su diario. Y sufría en silencio, llorando por las noches. No era idiota. Sabía que Terrunce GrandChester terminaría casado con su hermana en apenas unos meses y, pese a todo, quería que Eve fuese feliz, porque ella la adoraba.

Pero no podía evitar sentir un agujero en el estómago cada vez que los imaginaba juntos. Su única esperanza era que, por aquel entonces, sabía que al año siguiente al fin sería presentada en sociedad y, para hacer el dolor más llevadero, quizás ella podría intentar encontrar a un buen hombre con el que compartir su vida y formar un a familia. Sabía que ninguno la haría sentir como lo hacía Terry cuando la miraba, pero le bastaba con recibir una pequeña parte de eso que nunca tendría, porque estaba destinado a ser de su hermana. Y, de repente, un día Eve se enamoró de otro hombre. Fue inesperado para todos. Empezando por ella que, cuando supo aquello, le confesó a su hermana mayor que ella sentía algo en secreto por Terrence GrandChester. Todo encajó. La cuestión fue que, tras aquel culebrón que terminó con Eve casándose con James y dando lugar a la hermosa hija que acababan de tener, Terry desapareció de sus vidas mostrándose indignado ante la cancelación del compromiso y prometiendo que pagarían por ello. Sin embargo, durante aquellos meses, no volvieron a saber nada de él. Algo que, pese a ser positivo dadas las circunstancias, Candy

había echado profundamente de menos.

Por suerte, tras comenzar la temporada, había acudido a una fiesta en la que él también estaba, pero ni reparó en su presencia, ni pareció reconocerla, ni mucho menos la invitó a salir a bailar. Conforme las horas pasaban mientras ella lo observaba coquetear con la mitad de las chicas guapas, Candy se convenció al fin de que el hecho de que hubiese estado a punto de casarse con su hermana no tenía nada que ver con su indiferencia. La cruda realidad era que Terry jamás se fijaría en ella. Él era deslumbrante. Ella una simple chica del montón. Cuando antes lo aceptase, mejor para su corazón.

 _Continuará..._ _Hola, ya volví con este fic, sera corto, pero espero que nos entretengamos un rato. Saludos... Feliz inicio de Semana. JillValentine._


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Y, sin embargo, esa noche estaba allí, a solas con ella.

No le pasó inadvertido el silencio que se prolongó entre ellos cuando le confesó que era la hija pequeña de los White, pero aun así la tentación de pasar un rato a solas con él, era tan grande que le dieron igual las consecuencias.

Tras años siendo invisible, por fin Terry parecía reparar en su presencia, aunque para ello Candy hubiese tenido que, literalmente, tirársele encima y gritar que estaba buscando una rana.

Buena táctica para seducirlo, se dijo mentalmente con ironía. Daba igual lo mucho ella intentase ser femenina, delicada como una copa de cristal y etérea, no lo conseguiría jamás.

Su institutriz lo había intentado de todas las maneras posibles, pero de un modo u otro Candy siempre terminaba teniendo algún percance inesperado, tropezando en el momento menos oportuno, o, peor todavía, diciendo algo que no debía. Ese era su mayor defecto: que hablaba mucho, en exceso, sobre todo cuando se ponía nerviosa y que, además, de cosas inadecuadas.

Un don poco valorado para los maridos que buscaban esposa aquella temporada. Y ni qué decir de un duque. Él jamás la miraría más de dos veces antes de descartarla. Pero, en cierto modo, aquella noche le pertenecía a Candy.

Esos minutos preciados a su lado, poder quedarse con el recuerdo de su voz grave y masculina en sus oídos y de la visión de su figura dando una larga zancada tras otra hasta el estanque del jardín. Para ir hasta allí, tuvieron que adentrarse más entre los árboles.

Estaba rodeado por unos setos que el jardinero de la familia podaba con esmero dándoles una forma redondeada que estaba de moda. Terry frenó delante de la orilla.

―¿Quieres soltarla tú? ―le preguntó distraído.

―No, hazlo tú mismo ―lo animó Candy a su lado. Terry abrió las manos y la pequeña rana croó una vez más antes de saltar con fuerza y desaparecer, porque había tan poca luz que en seguida le perdieron la pista. Terry se puso en pie mientras suspiraba y su atención se centraba entonces en la joven que tenía delante.

―¿Haces esto a menudo? ―cuestionó con curiosidad.

―¿El qué, si puede saberse? ―Lo miró nerviosa.

―Cazar ranas. Tirarte en los brazos de desconocidos.

―No está entre mis hobbies preferidos —contesto ofendida.

Terry Solto una risa por lo bajo y Candy se estremeció pensando que era el sonido más delicioso y suave que le había oído nunca.

Se tensó cuando él se movió a su alrededor, dando vueltas con las manos en la espalda y sin dejar de mirarla de reojo, aún sonriendo.

Candy Aguantó el escrutinio.

—¿Qué pensaría tu familia si supiesen que estás conmigo?

—¿Que he vuelto a fastidiarla probablemente? —admitió.

—¿Has vuelto? Entonces debo suponer que es común.

—Un tanto, sí. No puedo negarlo soy propensa a meterme en líos. No es que yo quiero hacerlo —repuso rápidamente, perdiendo la compostura—. Es que todo parece estar mal. ¡Hay tantas normas que cumplir que es imposible acordarse de todas!

Terry cerró los ojos unos segundos, antes de abrirlos nuevamente y continuar dando vueltas alrededor de la joven, que seguía paralizada en medio del solitario jardín.

Si ella supiera...

Le hacía gracia que una chica como ella. Una que se habia limitado a seguir las enseñanzas más básicas de una institutriz, hablaste de lo difícil que era seguir las reglas. No tenía ni la más remota idea. Para él si había sido complicado. Un suplicio. Una tortura desde que podía recordar. Su padre, como la mayoría de los nobles, no se andaban con tonterías.

Terry aún recordaba los duros castigos cada vez que cometía un error. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos Y se concentró en lo que tenía entre manos, porque no era ninguna tontería, no. Se trataba de algo importante. Tenía delante de él, la misma venganza servida en una bandeja, a la espera de que decidiese devorarla. Era su oportunidad. La idea se asento con más fuerza porque de hecho, era además la manera más práctica de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y otra cosa, le gustaban las cosas que le hicieran perder poco tiempo.

—¿No te estabas divirtiendo en la fiesta?

La voz de la Joven lo sorprendió entonces.

—Si,. No. —Por una vez decidió no fingir delante de ella. A fin de cuentas, cuánto antes supiese la realidad mejor—. Sinceramente, los músicos dejan un poco que desear.

—Tienes razón. —Candy reprimió una sonrisa

Él la miro con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.

—¿Te parece gracioso?. No debería.

—Pero es la verdad. Mi madre es un poco tacaña. Los otos músicos eran algo más caros, así que contratar a estos que acaban de llegar a la ciudad. Aunque, por otra parte si te paras a pensarlo también es justo. Quiero decir si nadie los contrata porque son mediocres, podrán coger práctica en sus actos sociales y empezaron a ser mejores.

Terry la contemplo intentando formarse una idea rápida de ella. Lo iba necesitar porque desde luego no tenía tiempo que perder. Y lo que vio lo dejo descolocado. Incluso a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a fijarse bien en sus presas.

En primer lugar, nunca había conocido a una mujer que hablaste tanto y mucho menos que lo hiciese de una forma crítica. Dando su opinión al respecto a temas que iban más allá del color que aquella temporada se llevaba en los vestidos de noche. En la sociedad tradicional con la que él se relacionaba. Ellas solían ser recatadas y discretas elegantes y delicadas como plumas.

Aún no sabía si considerarlo una virtud o todo lo contrario, pero esperaba que su temperamento inusual no interfiese en los planes que tenía pensados para ella. Para ellos.

Se paró delante de la joven y la miró fijamente.

después alargó una mano y sostuvo aquella orgullosa barbilla entre sus largos dedos.

La obligó a si alzar levemente la cara así a la luz de la luna para poder verla mejor. La mirada azul de Terry la recorrió al milímetro.

Tenía un rostro angelical, ojos grande que brillaban igual que las esmeraldas, y cabello rubio que bajo la Luna resplandecia aún más, lo llevaba desparramdo, consecuencia de la revoltosa manera en que se presentaron, dejaba a la vista su pequeña nariz y sus labios carnosos más gruesos quizás de lo que dictaba los canones de la epoca y unas pequeñas pecas apenas visibles, figura delgada y menuda pero bien proporcionada.

En cualquier otra situación terry se habría fijado en ella, y se preguntó cómo no se había fijado antes, en ese momento Candy le pareció que era como estar bebiendo de un vaso lleno con agua después de caminar por el desierto durante horas. dio un paso hacia ella acorralandola Candy temblo.

—¿En qué momento Pensaste que sería una buena idea alejarte de la fiesta con un desconocido Y sin avisar a nadie? —susurro en el silencio de la densa noche.

—Yo... te conozco —contestó—, eres un buen hombre.

—Ya, eso piensa todo el mundo y se equivocan.

—No lo creo. —Candy notó que su espalda chocaba con uno de los suetos y dejó de dar pasos hacia atrás y el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho Por una parte, estaba ante un Terry desvergonzado y decidió que ella no reconocería, y por otra parte a pesar de que en teoría a que el comportamiento era inaceptable Candy no podía ignorar que su cercanía presencia le nublara los sentidos porque era embriagador.

—Señor Grandchester...

—Llamame Terry —gruño

—Terry...todo esto...

Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada más, él se inclino bajo las estrellas, la sujeto de la nuca, y la beso con decisión no fue un roce ni un contacto suave. Al revés. Fue un beso brusco así lleno de rabia y firmeza como si no hubiese dudado ni un solo segundo.

Candy se sujeto de sus hombros para evitar caerse al suelo de la impresión.

Era la primera vez que un hombre la besaba y ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese imaginado que sería tan electrizante, como una descarga rápida o ese primer día de Navidad con la emoción burbujeante en el estómago, justo antes de abrir los regalos, pero aún todavía mejor mil veces más intenso los labios de Terry eran exigentes y encajaban con los suyos como si sus bocas llevasen años esperando a que aquello sucediese, por fin.

Era como subir y bajar de golpe.

Candy dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa cuando la mano de él subió por su cintura Y le rozó el pecho por encima de la tela del vestido. Candy nunca se había sentido así, como si todo su cuerpo ardiese y estuviese envuelto en llamas. No entendía como una sola persona capaz de despertar todas esas sensaciones dormidas y nuevas con apenas un simple beso, el contacto de dos bocas. Pero valla si lo había hecho. Apenas podía respirar.

Y cuando le bajo el vestido de un tirón para liberar sus pechos... entonces Candy penso que no podría soportarlo.

—Terry—jadeo, pero él no respondió. De repente el frío la invadió cuando abrió los ojos. Noto que Terry había dado un paso atras y se lamía los labios con un gesto que resultó erótico, llevándose su sabor y con la mirada aun fija en sus pechos al descubierto, en los pezones erguidos por culpa del frío de la noche de verano. La miro una última vez y lo hizo con frialdad, pero decisión.

—Tápate antes de que termines resfriándote.

Tras aquella frase que podía ser considerada cualquier cosa menos romántica, Terry dio media vuelta y la dejo allí antes de encaminases a la enorme propiedad que se alzaba al fondo del jardín. Candy parpadeo aún alucinada. Hasta que todo encajo.

Entonces lo entendió todo, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar.

Había pasado más de una hora desde su encuentro con Terry GrandChester. Candy puede Mágina sé perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos en el despacho de su padre, pero la idea de tener que enfrentarse a ello le revolvía las tripas, aunque, en el fondo, una parte d ella estaba feliz, lo que hacía que todo fuese más triste.

Al final cuando se armó de valor y no soporto más el frío, se levantó del banco de piedra el que había estado sentada escuchando a las ranas croar como única compañía, y se dirigió hacia la casa. Pero antes que pudiese dar más de dos pasos, la silueta de su hermana pareció recortándose en medio de la oscuridad, bajo la luna redonda.

—¡Candy! Estaba preocupada ¿Donde te habías metido?

—Necesitaba tomar el aire, lo siento.—se disculpó.

—Tomar el aire, Terry está hablando con papá y llevan más de media hora gritandosé. ¿Es cierto Candy?¿Te has comprometido? Por que te prometo que si te ha mentido…

—No está mintiendo —dijo sin emoción alguna.

—Pero cómo es posible ¡Candy!. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Su hermana Eve se llevó la manos a la boca para silenciarse a sí misma y no decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Pero Candy no era tonta y termino por ella.

—Si que lo se. ¿De acuerdo? Se que solo ha jugado con migo. Se que probablemente lo tenía todo planeado para conseguir que cayese en sus redes como una tonta y le dejara ponerme las manos encima. Y se también se que esto lo ha hecho para vengarse por lo que ocurrió el año pasado con tigo. —No admitió delante de su hermana que, en realidad, había encajado las piezas después y que, por una vez en su vida, durante el rato que había pasado junto a Terry, había querido pensar que aquello era real y no una farsa.

Ojalá la hubiese besado tan solo porque la deseara...

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Si no hubiese sido porque era la manera de comprometerme y conseguir sus planes, Terry jamás le hubiera puesto una mano encima. Saberlo era doloroso, pero aún más ser conciente de que no podía cambiarlo.

—¿Y vas a consentirlo?— estalló Eve enfadada.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

—Chicas, ¿que está ocurriendo?— James salió al jardín.

—Sólo intentó que mi hermana reaccione.

—Cálmate. —el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, igualaba la estatura de Terry incluso era igual de arrogante—. Le froto los hombros a su esposa.

—¿Qué me calme? ¿Como puedes pedirme eso? Ese malnacido que está dentro conmi padre encerrado en el despacho, ha engañado a mi hermana, tan sólo para ganar una guerra que no existe. Y no pienso conseguir que se salga con la suya. No. nada de eso.

—No es eso —dijo Candy en susurro—. Es que no quiero que impidas nada.

¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo?

—¡Mírame!— grito Candy dejando la tranquilidad en la que había estado sumida—. No soy bonita como tú, no me piden bailar todos los chicos de la sala cada vez que hay una fiesta, no tengo nada especial ni voy a tenerlo jamás. Casarme con terry es, a fin de cuentas, es una buena oportunidad para mí. Es el soltero más codiciado ¿no? Así que no puede ser tan malo. Además tú sabes... Sabes que hay algo más...

Su hermana pareció entender que Candy se refería a lo de que había estado enamorada de Terry tiempo atrás, cuando la cortejaba.

Se cruzó de brazos, airada.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!

Ya lo sé. Y eso lo cambia todo

¿Que es lo que cambia?

Mis sentimientos.

Pasó por su lado cuando las palabras aún daban vueltas en la cabeza de su hermana pero Candy había sido sincera. Puede que estuviese dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias de ser una inconsciente. Y puede que en el pasado creyese que Terry era maravilloso. Pero ahora, después de todo, sus sentimientos, habían cambiado. Si, seguia notando un cosquilleo al pensar en él. ¿A quién iba a engañar? pero también se sentía dolida y desilusionada.

—Espera que Candy— le rogó Eve. cogiendola del brazo y luego se giro hacia su marido que la miraba preocupado.

—Nos dejas un momento a solas, no tardaremos.

—De acuerdo esperare en el despacho—le dio un beso en la frente y desaparecio.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron a solas.

—Necesito que me apoyes le pidió Candy.

—Pero es que no puedo, tú no lo entiendes es por mí—explico —. Él se esta vengando por lo que hice cancelando mi boda. Ahora tú vas a pagar las consecuencias y no puedo permitirlo. No lo haré, me da igual que sea el Duque o cualquier otra persona. Es injusto, no es culpa tuya.

—Yo dejé que lo hiciese. admitío incapaz de decir en voz alta que le había permitido besarla y más tarde desabrochar el corpiño de su vestido.

—Tú eres una niña y él un hombre experimentado.

—Eso aquí no tiene importancia contestó.

—Se ha aprovechado —insistió, luego la miró más nerviosa.

—Candy tú no sabes cómo son algunos hombres en la intimidad. No me fío de él. Si aceptas ser su esposa pasarás a convertirte en algo de su propiedad. Podría hacer contigo lo que quiera, hasta prohibirte que nos veamos por ejemplo, y eso no es lo peor—, Eve cogió aire antes de continuar—. Algunos hombres quieren cosas inapropiadas en la cama, puede ser doloroso para ti, una tortura,

Candy mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermana intentando descifrar A qué se refería. Lo cierto es que ella sabía muy pocas cosas sobre la Noche de bodas a lo que ocurría entonces. Más allá de lo poco que había oído hablar a los criados. Candy era un ignorante.

Su padre salió en ese momento y la llamó a gritos estaba en el umbral de la puerta con los hombros tensos, la vena de su cuello a punto de estallar y una mirada iracunda dirigida solamente a ella.

—Candy White, entra en casa de una vez por todas o te juro que pagarás las consecuencias antes de decir esas otras de las que tenemos que hablar ya.

Con la esperanza de no hacerle enfadar a su padre cambio obedeció de inmediato entró en casa seguida por su hermana que aún estaba preocupada y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre tragó saliva al ver ahí a Terry sentado plácidamente en uno de los sillones mientras se bebía una copa de licor, como si en efecto estuviese celebrando algo. Candy apartó la vista de él incapaz de verle a la cara.

—Es cierto lo que dice Terrunce. Has permitido que te pudiera las manos encima —la voz de su padre era furia. Su madre por lo contrario parecía esperar una respuesta casi anhelante, quizás porque en cierto modo pese a las terribles consecuencias. Era su última oportunidad para ver casada a una de sus hijas con un Duque. Su sueño hecho realidad.

Aunque hubiese tenido que ser de rebote.

—Si, padre es verdad--, Admitió bajito.

El hombre cerró los ojos suspiró y negó.

—No voy a preguntar en qué estabas pensando, porque es evidente que nada racional o apropiado. Pero como ya imaginarás estamos aquí para intentar resolver este asunto de la forma más discreta posible. Tal como he hablado con Terry. Os casareis la próxima semana—. Hubo una exclamación de asombro por parte de Eve, que escuchaba desde el rincón del despacho.

Terry no perdió la oportunidad de verla, sin disimular, y Candy sintió esa mirada. Se le rompió el corazón, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—, olvida la idea de una boda por todo lo alto tendrás que conformarte con algo sencillo y rápido.

Ahora Déjenme a solas con GrandChester para que nos pongamos a hablar de tu dote. Su padre parecía cansado. Candy no se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra más. Antes de salir del despacho tras su hermana y su madre dejando dentro a James como único espectador. Aunque tiempo atrás la familia White intentó impedir la boda de su hermana mayor con James, el acercamiento y el nacimiento de su hija ambos habían ido acoplandosé hasta tolerarse.

Ya fuera de la estancia Candy se dio cuenta de que le sudaban las manos y el corazón le latía tan deprisa que temía que fuese malo para la salud. No había podido mirar ni una sola vez a Terry a la cara. No quería ni imaginarse cómo iba a ser su boda, en la que la novia se sintiese tan avergonzada de sí misma, que apenas podía sostener la vista al novio. Su hermana la cogió de la mano y tiro de ella para que se mirase bajo el hueco de la escalera en busca de un poco de intimidad, por suerte casi todos los asistentes de la fiesta ya se habían marchado tras anunciar que el señor White parecía haberle sentado mal la cena y no se encontraba bien. —Eve inspiró hondo y la miró apenada.

—¿Porque has hecho eso Candy? Te arrepentirás...

—Puede que así sea. Pero ¿que importa?. Nunca encontraré a un hombre que me ame. Lo sabes. Tratándose de mí. Ni siquiera es una mala opción. Podría haber terminado teniendo un matrimonio con un viejo viudo o ve tu a saber. No te sientas mal Eve, por favor.

—Es que no eres consciente de la situación —su hermana le cogió las manos y la apretó entre las suyas—. Terry quiere venganza. ¿De verdad? ¿Deseas estar con un hombre que probablemente se pasará el día con otras mujeres mientras tú lo esperas en casa? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡No dejará que nos volvamos a ver!

—No lo dejaría. Me escaparía —sonrío inocente.

—Candy. Aún eres una niña. No te dejaré con él.

—Creó, que podré apañarme sin tu ayuda. Eve.

—¿Y si te manda al campo? Podría hacerlo. Podría dejarte embarazada en seguida y después mandarte a alguna de las propiedades que tiene fuera de la ciudad. Muchos lo hacen, nientras sus hijos se crían allí hasta que son lo suficiente mayores como para irse aun internado, y mientras tanto ellos se quedan Aquí disfrutando de la vida entre mujeres y haciéndose cargo de sus negocios. No es justo para nosotras, pero no tenemos poder.

Candy tragó saliva nerviosa de repente. La idea de que se casase con ella, concibiese a un heredero y después la mandase a vivir al campo, era más que factible. Si lo que quería era vengarse, desde luego sería perfecto. Su hermana sufriría por su ausencia y su desdichada vida, y por supuesto a sus padres les entristecería la noticia.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, su madre pasó por su lado.

—Candy sube tu habitación y vete a dormir le ordenó severa.

— Si madre--, se despidió de su hermana y subió las escaleras, despacio como si temiese hace ruido y causar nuevamente algún tipo de desastre aquella noche.

Acababa de llegar al primer piso, cuando vio salir del despacho de su padre a los tres hombres. Su padre y James con la frente arrugada en una mueca de disgusto, Por lo contrarío Terry, qué sonreía satisfecho.

En apenas unas semanas estaría en manos de ese hombre. Un hombre con el que había fantaseado a menudo, imaginando que él de repente se percatara de su presencia y terminara amándola, y sin embargo qué diferente serían las cosas al final.

Aunque había conseguido casarse con el apuesto Duque, por el que todas las jóvenes suspiraban. Pero aquella unión no tenía nada que ver con los libros de amor que ella leía a escondidas. Aquella unión era un castigo que él quería para su familia.

Y, ella la cabeza de turco que se había puesto a tiro.

 _Continuará_.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

Terrunce GrandChester sonrió mirándose en el espejo. Antes de salir de su dormitorio con una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose contento. Mientras pensaba en aquel maravilloso acuerdo que ese día iba a cerrar. Porque, como muchas otras personas, creían que el matrimonio, era eso. Un acuerdo. Un pacto del que salia beneficiado y, sin duda en esa ocasión él iba ganando y por partida triple. Uno porque finalmente su apellido seria unido al de los White. Una familia de Londres respetables y bien considerada. Aunque no pudiese hacerle sombra al suyo.

Dos, porque iba a vengarse de todos ellos y su honor prevalecería intacto ante la estupida sociedad y Tres, pero no por ello menos importante, porque a fin de cuentas. Ya era hora de que tuviese un heredero.

Cuando se despidió de su ayudante de cámara y bajó al comedor, cogió el periódico que había dejado preparado encima de la mesa, al lado del delicioso desayuno. Leyó con satisfacción el artículo de sociedad que destacaba en la primera página.

Hoy es el gran día ¡la boda de la temporada! Como bien adelanté semanas atrás, Lady Candy White y el Duque Terrunce GrandChester, se unen en matrimonio, para sorpresa de todos. Ciertamente ¿quién iba a imaginar que está unión fuese posible? Una servidora no, desde luego. Bien es sabido que hace un año la hermana mayor de Candy. Lady Eve White, anuló lo que iba a ser la boda que todos esperábamos, pero ¡sorpresa! Parece ser que el culebrón no terminaba ahí y todos aquellos amantes de los chismorreos estamos con los ojos como platos. Es evidente que el Duque de Wellington, encuentra a las jóvenes White, especialmente deseables y dada la boda que está a punto de celebrarse, no parece haber rencores familiares tras lo acontecido en el pasado. Ahora bien, no podemos esperar para ver por primera vez a los dos novios juntos. ¿Habrá química? ¿Se habran enamorado a causa de un flechazo? Seguiremos informándoles.

Londres. News. Patty O'Brian.

Dejó el periódico un lado y se terminó el café satisfecho. En este momento, una de sus mucamas anunció la llegada de su amigo. Dan. Le ordenó que lo hiciesen pasar. Un minuto después, éste lo miraba dubitativo desde el otro lado de la mesa, como si no supiese demasiado bien que pensar sobre lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—No servira de nada que te diga que estás cometiendo un error, ¿verdad?.

—No —admitió terry—. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo.

—¿Ni siquiera importa que esa chica es inocente?.

—Va a casarse conmigo, tampoco es una tortura.

—Va a casarse porque quieres castigar así a su familia, teniendo una de sus hijas en tus manos. Sabes que jamás te hubieses fijado en esa muchacha. Adema de que no te importa.

—Cierto pero es buen trato. Más allá de viejos rencores.

Era verdad. Ya no se trata sólo de alimentar su ego tras haberlo visto pisoteado por lo ocurrido. Sino también aparte de que era una transacción excelente. Ya era hora de que sentase cabeza, y de ocuparse de sus asuntos más importantes; como del nuevo sistema de arado de las tierras que tenía fuera de la ciudad y que debían ser supervisadas, o de otras muchas cosas que implicaban mantener un ducado. No debía perder más tiempo coqueteando con las jóvenes de la temporada, por mucho que le gustase la idea de no pasar desapercibido. Ya lo haría más adelante. Casi todos los hombres tenían amantes. Pero aquel no era el momento de pensarlo, sino al momento de dirigirse hacia la boda que estaba a punto de celebrarse, y que aunque él no lo supiese cambiaría su vida para siempre.

—En fin, amigo —Dan se puso en pie—. Si estás convencido adelante.

—Gracias por venir amigo —contestó apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Luego los dos hombres salieron de la mansión de Wellington y se dirigieron hacia el carruaje que los esperaba delante de la entrada. Ya dentro Terry respiró hondo intento recordar que aquello era una oportunidad excelente que se le había puesto por delante. Cuando supo que la chica que buscaba una rana en el jardín era la misma Candy White. No pudo creerse su suerte.

Ahora sólo tenía que pasar El trance de aquel duro día y todo estaría hecho. Tres propósitos cumplidos con un sencillo. "Sí Quiero".

La pequeña iglesia en la que habían decidido celebrar la ceremonia, Estaba ya abierta. Algunos de los invitados habían llegado.

A decir verdad tan sólo habría avisado a las personas más cercanas en su entorno. Un par de tíos, algunos primos y amigos nada grande. Eso había especificado Terry con el señor White. entre los dos habían marcado los puntos más importantes de la boda que iba a celebrarse, nada de actos inesperados, nada de grandes celebraciones, más allá de la sencilla ceremonia.

Después un carruaje los llevaría directos hasta una de las bonitas propiedades que él tenía en el campo, y donde pasarían los siguientes días. No habría viaje de luna de miel, ni ningún aderezo innecesario para aquel enlace.

Por supuesto, desde aquella noche en la fiesta, Terry no había intentado ver a Candy White. En cualquier otra situación, lo normal hubiese sido que el novio visitarse a la joven alguna tarde, pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? él no tenía ningún interés y ella... Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba. De ella no sabía prácticamente nada. Ni se había parado a pensarlo.

¿Como era Candy White?.

Los únicos recuerdos que guardaba de ella era: Ella tropezandosé con sus propios pies, y apunto de caer. Tropezandose y tirándole el Té caliente encima de él, tropezarse con él y haciéndolo caer. Y todo por una rana.

Le pareció ver que era bonita, pero igual y podría haberse confundido por la oscuridad de la noche.

—Vamos no te quedes ahí parado —dijo Dan, interrumpiéndolo de sus recuerdos.

Terry obedeció. Saludos a unos cuantos invitados que conocía. Y luego se dirigió hacia el final de la iglesia. Espero pacientemente. Hasta que anunciaron que la novia había llegado.

Mentiria si dijiese que no se estaba nervioso. A pesar de considerar. todo aquello en una mera transacción. Iba a casarse a fin de cuentas. Era un enlace que marcaría la historia de su familia.

Cogió aire y la miro mientras avanzaba hacia él. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un intrincado de trenzas que formaban un moño bajo con los mechones sueltos rizados y acariciando sus sienes. En efecto el color de su pelo era Rubio igual como lo había mirado la noche de la fiesta.

Cuando ella alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, sin vacilar. Terry se dio cuenta de que eran; bonitos, verdes, y brillantes, y por un segundo tan grandes llenos de esperanza, que ahora en ese momento adquirieron un brillo más intenso, o quizás fuese por esa mirada intensa que Candy le dirigió. No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que captaron su atención y provocaron que el corazón le latíese más deprisa.

Tosió para aclararse la garganta, mientras ella se plantaba delante.

Candy no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento mientras comenzaba la ceremonia a pesar de las circunstancias de su matrimonio. Se dijo que quería memorizar cada instante del que pudiese disponer como aquel, en el que estaba frente a él.

Nunca lo había visto tan guapo. Eso era lo único que podía pensar al tiempo que todo aquello sucedía a su alrededor. También le azotó la idea de que ojalá aquello fuese una boda real, una por amor en la que él hubiese ido a su casa y visitarla por las tardes y robarle algúno que otro beso a escondidas de sus padres. Una en la que la miraste como si fuese la chica más bonita del mundo, y no una mera herramienta andante a través de la cual conseguir sus fines.

pero si era la realidad. De modo que Candy aguantó estoicamente hasta el final. Cuando un anillo sencillo terminó en su dedo. Y luego cuando salió de la iglesia entre las voces de su familia y susurros que no acertó a oír, lo hizo algo aturdida. Dejó que él la guiase hasta el carruaje que los esperaba en la puerta. Después de despedirse de los invitados. Una vez el carruaje se puso en marcha, se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho. Ya estaba. Se había casado, tan complicado y tan fácil como eso...

Contuvo el aliento con nerviosismo. Cuando él sentado frente a ella le rozó la rodilla con su pierna. Se miraron en silencio Candy parecía alerta. Él, en cambio casi divertido.

—No me mires como un corderito asustado.

—No lo hago. No me asustas —replicó ella.

—Entonces quizás deberías hacerlo. Por tu bien.

—Créeme sé muy bien. No necesito consejos. Entiendo perfectamente cómo son las cosas. Pero gracias por las advertencias nunca está de más.

—¿Y, que es exactamente lo que entiendes?

Terry se mostró condescendiente con ella.

Candy, dudo porque su mirada azul aún conseguía que le temblaran las rodillas de la impresión. Pero se sobrepuso cómo pudo ignorando lo cerca que estaban y alzó el mentón con orgullo.

Un gesto que a él le llamó la atención y le resultó atrayente.

—Entiendo que me engañaste, la noche de la fiesta y entiendo, de que esa forma conseguiste al fin tu propósito a la hora de vengarte. Así que supongo que debo darte la Enhorabuena.

Terry alzó una ceja y sonrío. Le gustaba que ella fuese directa.

—Cazar ranas tiene sus consecuencias.

—Qué gracioso —resopló indignada.

A él eso, le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Durante el resto del viaje se dedicó a observarla. Mientras iban dejando atrás la ciudad y se adentraban en la zona más boscosa.

Candy. No lo miro ni una sola vez, tan sólo se mantuvo en silencio con la vista fija en la cortinilla de la ventana del carruaje que se movía cuando el terreno se volvió más escarpado.

Al llegar, cuando bajaron del carruaje. Ya

los esperaba el mayordomo que enseguida y se hizo cargo del equipaje de Candy.

Ella lo siguió, en silencio hasta dentro de la casa. Sin dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una ubicación privilegiada una extensión de césped con un jardín maravilloso y cuidado al detalle, que terminaba dónde empezaba el límite del bosquecillo que había detrás de la propiedad. Acostumbrada a la ciudad. Respirar aire fresco en Aquel lugar resultó extrañamente gratificante para Candy.

Pensó que si él la obligaba a permanecer allí en lugar de regresar a Londres no parecía una idea tan terrible. Al fin y al cabo tendría una vida tranquila y a ella le gustaba leer y no necesitaba grandes lujos para ser feliz. No era una de esas damas mimadas de la ciudad.

—Morgan es la ama de llaves —le presentó Terry a una mujer de mediana edad con rostro amable—, ella te acompañará hasta tu dormitorio. Aún falta una hora para cenar.

—Encantada su excelencia sígame.

Sín Mirar s atrás acompañó a la mujer escaleras arriba. Hasta su habitación, al entrar descubrió que la chimenea ya estaba encendida, cosa que agradeció. Porque entre la llegada del otoño que al caer la noche, bajaban las temperaturas, y esa noche para variar, había empezado a refrescar. En el centro una cama con un inmenso dosel y una butaca de aspecto moderno la esperaban.

No sabía que había imaginado Candy, pero aquella propiedad parecía muy cuidada, como si por alguna razón fuera importante para Terry, cosa que tenía poco sentido. Sin embargo dejo de pensar en ello, cuando una doncella le ayudó a quitarse la ropa de viaje, para poder darse un baño. Agradeció el contacto con el agua caliente, cubriendola cuando se sumergió del todo y cerró los ojos antes de suspirar hondo.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Candy no era tonta, sabía que la Noche de bodas era importante y, por lo que su hermana mayor le había dejado creer Cuando ocurrió aquello, también era con consciente de que no sería nada agradable para ella. Se había repetido sus palabras en numerosas ocasiones durante aquellas semanas. " _algunos hombres quieren cosas inapropiadas en la cama, puede ser doloroso para ti, una tortura"._

Candy sintió un escalofrío de repente.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5_

Candy, estaba muy nerviosa y no era tonta, sabía que la noche de bodas era importante y, por lo que su hermana mayor le había dejado creer, cuando ocurrió aquello. También era consciente de que no sería nada agradable para ella.

Se había repetido sus palabras en numerosas ocasiones, durante aquellas semanas. Sintió un escalofrío de repente. Tenía la sensación de que estaba caminando sobre un suelo alfombrado de clavos. No sabía que iba ocurrir cuando diese el siguiente paso, pero el entorno era hostil. Candy había soñado toda su vida con casarse, tener hijos y ser feliz, pero finalmente las cosas se habían torcido, y nada menos que teniendo como protagonista a ese hombre, que había amado en la distancia, incluso apesar de no conocerlo, porque en su fuero interno creyó ver algo especial en su mirada, en su sonrisa y en esa forma de hablar sosegada que usaba delante de los demás.

Salió de la jofaina cuando el agua se enfrío y se miro en el espejo alargado que había en un extremo de la habitación. Tenía un cuerpo normal, pero de repente le pareció terrible la idea de que él fuese a verla desnuda. Por qué era así como ocurrían las cosas, ¿cierto? Por otra parte, quizás no era necesario que le quitasse toda la ropa. Ella casi lo prefería así.

Candy podría entender por qué Terry había caído rendido a los pies de su hermana un año atrás, pero igual entendía que aquello, también lo hacía a la inversa y por eso era conciente de que aquella noche iba hacer un desastre en magnitudes Insondables. De hecho, lo más probable, era que no volviese a verlo. Quizás al despertar a la mañana siguiente, él ya se hubiese marchado; raudo y veloz con la esperanza de haberla dejado embarazada a la primera.

—Su excelencia, la cena ya esta lista— dijo una voz tras la puerta.

A Candy no le gustaba el título de excelencia y siendo honesta con ella misma, lo aborrecía. Pero se casó, nada menos que con el Duque de Wellington, y le gustase o no. Ahora era Duquesa.

—Perfecto, ahora mismo bajo —contestó suspirando.

—¿Necesita que le ayude a vestirse?

—No, me vestiré yo misma.

Aquello pareció tomar por sorpresa a la doncella, que se quedó unos segundos a detrás de la puerta antes de decidirse a marcharse pese a sus dudas.

Normalmente, Candy aceptaba la ayuda, pero ese día quería hacerlo sola. No sabía porque. La cuestión es que se puso despacio, uno de sus mejores vestidos sobre las medias de seda que su madre le había regalado, especialmente para ocasión de la noche de bodas. El atuendo era de un azul oscuro como la noche que resaltaba su tez pálida. Y, con el que se sentía mucho más hermosa, que con el diseño que había llevado a su propia boda, esa que apenas había disfrutado dadas las circunstancias.

Después se arregló el cabello usando Orquidias para los rizos rebeldes que parecían querer escapar del recogido. Se miro en el espejo una última vez antes de bajar.

Terry estába empezando a impacientarse. Cuando uno de los criados anunció la llegada de su esposa. Alzó la cabeza y la contempló mientras ella avanzaba hasta la mesa y ocupaba el lugar frente al que él, se había sentado, con la esperanza de cenar temprano y terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes. Por mal que sonase, desvirgar a jovencitas no era precisamente lo que a Terry más le gustaba cuando se trataba de sexo. Más bien suponía un incordio. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento que había estado dándole vueltas mientras terminaba la primera copa de vino, se esfumó en cuanto vio a Candy envuelta en aquel vestido azul como la noche.

—Perdona la tardanza me he entretenido.

—Ha valido la pena, créeme. —Le sonrío.

Candy se sonrojó ante el alago, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Terry posaba su mirada en ella sin ningún fin en concreto, tan sólo porque la apetecía mirarla, y se sintió bien. Intento no cometer ninguna tontería mientras le servian la cena; un solomillo delicioso y patatas asadas con salsa de champiñones. El servicio de aquella propiedad era exquisito y muy profesional, desde luego.

Al tiempo que cogía un trozo de patata, se lo comento, porque, además, el silencio entre ellos empezaba a resultar un tanto incómodo.

—Veo que tiene muy bien cuidada esta casa. Es muy bonita.

—Me alegro que te guste. Pertenece a mi familia desde hace más de cinco generaciones. Hice una remodelación de toda la planta inferior hace poco más de un año.

—Planes futuros —adivinó Candy, dejándolo mudo.

Los dos sabían que se refería de su hermana. No le fue difícil dar por hecho que Terry había imaginado una vida idílica junto a Eve, hasta el punto de mandar a remodelar la casa de campo en la que supuso que pasarían juntos algunas temporadas vacacionales.

El apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y la miro con descaro.

—Eso es. Pero, como sabes mis planes se truncaron.

—Una lástima para todos —dijo Candy por lo bajo.

—Te noto extrañamente provocadora esta noche.

—Será por la culpa del Vino —se excusó rápidamente.

No era del todo cierto, aunque puede que tuviese algo que ver. Se debía principalmente a los nervios que la sacudían. Cuando estaba inquieta por algo, su boca parecía funcionar más rápida de que su propio cerebro, y decía cosas sin siquiera pensarlas, como aquellas indirectas sutiles, que estaba disparando contra su recién adquirido marido y que, a, él, en lugar de enfadar, casi parecieron causar todo lo contrario.

Terminaron de cenar en silencio. Aunque ella había ocultado. Él percibió que le temblo La mano, cuando cogio la copa de vino Para dar un sorbo pequeño. La animó a beber más. Quería que estuviese relajada cuando subiesen al dormitorio. Algo e hicieron poco después de Terminar, de cenar.

Una vez en la habitación, Candy se quedó parada en medio de la estancia. Era un lugar agradable y masculino. La cama estaba en el centro, justo delante de una chimenea grande que calentaba cada rincón interrumpiendo el silencio con el crepitar de las llamas.

Candy alzó la mirada hacia él y vio que empezaba a quitarse el chaleco. Quiso hacer o decir algo elocuente, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea y cada vez que recordaba las palabras de su hermana, se ponía más nerviosa queriendo hacerse tan pequeñita y desaparecer.

Él se acercó a pasos firmes y sonoros, su presencia llenaba todo el dormitorio. Sin mediar ninguna palabra, se situó a su espalda, comenzo a desabrocharle el corpiño. Candy respiro hondo y cerró los ojos.

Terry por el contrario los mantuvo bien abiertos.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a disfrutar en la cama con las mujeres, aquella situación era, curiosamente, diferente a todas las demás. No estaba seguro a qué se debía. Quizás por la lengua afilada que Candy, había demostrado durante la cena. O por que aquel vestído que era el pecado hecho tela. O por que a fin de cuentas, en aquella ocasión, se trataba nada mas ni menos que de su esposa. La que sería. La madre de sus hijos, y no de una nueva amante, que fuese a desaparecer de su vida en algunas semanas. Probablemente por todas esa razones a Terry le resultó extrañamente placentero desabrochar lentamente su corpiño.

Cuando terninó de hacerlo se ínclino y beso su nuca.

Candy se estremeció en respuesta, él se giró, para quedar de frente. La sujeto por la nuca como había hecho aquella primera vez en los jardines, y sus labios se fundieron otra vez en un beso salvaje, humedo. Lo cierto era que Terry no había vuelto a pensar demasiado en aquel beso durante la siguientes semanas, ocupado en sus cosas y la inminente boda, pero ahora cuando sentía que la deliciosa boca de Candy, rozaba la suya, rememoró lo bien que sus labios parecían encajar con los suyos. Buscándose ávidamente. Como si nunca tuviesen suficiente.

Terry dejó de pensar. Mientras sus manos deslizaban delicadamente su cintura, para luego tironear de la ropa, para conseguir quitársela. No pensó en quién era quien. Mientras le bajaba las enaguas, no pensó en ninguna venganza, ni en ninguna transacción. Y desde luego. Mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel suave de sus piernas perfectas, no pensó en nada relacionado con castigo alguno. Durante el tiempo que duró aquella caricia Toda su atención estaba concentrada en Candy. No pudo evitar marcar su territorio besando sus perfectas, suaves y bien formadas piernas. Cuándo alfin la tuvo desnuda entre sus brazos, dio un paso atrás para contemplarla. Ella se sonrojó y se tapó el triángulo bajo su estómago con las manos.

—Déjame verte —ordenó él molesto. De repente no quería privarse de ello.

Candy obedeció. Aunque parecía insegura. Se quedó quieta mientras él la miraba y terminaba de despojarse de los pantalones. Aunque la situación la incomodaba, y sin embargo, no puedo evitar fijarse también en la que el cuerpo masculino que tenía delante. Había fantaseado a menudo sobre cómo sería Terry grandchester desnudo, pero nada se acercaba la realidad.

Era exquisito. Tenía los hombros anchos, el pecho duro y cincelado que desembocaba en una especie de uve, que conduce al pecado. Candy se estremeció cuando él dio un paso con decisión hacia ella. La levantó suavemente entre sus brazos y la condujo hacia la cama donde delicadamente la tumbo antes de colocarse encima. En aquel momento sin saber, porque, quizás... tan sólo debido a su inexperiencia. Candy empezó a ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba con anteoridad. No sabía si tenía que ver con el hecho de que Terry le sujetase los brazos por encima de su cabeza, con aquel cuerpo tan fuerte y grande oprinmiéndola contra el colchón, o por el calor que la invadía cada centímetro de su piel, hasta dejarla sin aliento...

Lo que sí sabía era que en un momento dado tembló de miedo y se espantó.

—No.., no me hagas daño. Por favor —susurro—, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ocurrió. Te prometo que no te daré problemas...

Terry dejó de besar su cuello y la miro desde arriba.

—Es inevitable, pero será rápido, casi no lo notarás.

—¿Vas a castigarme así? —pregunto insegura.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy? —Terry frunció el ceño sin humor.

A pesar de que Candy sabía bien a qué se debia su matrimonio, No por ello a él le hacía gracia que creyese que era un monstruo sin corazón.

—Va a dolerte. Sencillamente porque eres virgen. Les ocurre a todas las mujeres, la primera vez y pasará enseguida.

Candy cerró la boca con fuerza para evitar decir alguna otra tontería. Al parecer había vuelto a meter la pata. Pero Terry se limito a sonreír y a besarle nuevamente el cuello antes de buscar sus labios entreabiertos. Algo más relajada, ella dejo de pensar en los miedos que la atormentaban. Todos sus sentidos se concentraron en la boca de él. Que parecía tener magia y dejar su piel ardiendo en cada punto que rozaba. En sus manos hábiles que se movían sin descanso por su cuerpo hasta terminar colocándose entre sus piernas.

—Terry... —gimió.

Era probablemente de las primeras veces que decía su nombre en tono seductor. Pero a él, le resultó embriagador. No supo, si por el tono entregado o la mirada nublada de placer de ella.

—Relájate. Confía en mí.

Capturó los labios antes de empezar a quitarle las horquillas del pelo y dejar el cabello rubio formado en bucles, resbalarse por sus hombros con suavidad. La miro, tumbada en la cama y desnuda, sólo para él. Su esposa. Noto algo raro en el pecho una especie de presión y como quiso ignorarlo. No se demoró más antes de besar su cuello y bajar hasta capturar la cima de uno de los pechos.

Candy ahogó un grito y se tensó ante la caricia por el placer inesperada que la sacudió. Una especie de cosquilleo que se extendía por su columna vertebral y se apoderaba lentamente de cada centimetro de su cuerpo, conforme las caricias de la boca de Terry se volvían más intensas y sus manos bajaban despacio hasta dejar atrás su vientre plano.

—Abre las piernas Candy —le ordenó en un susurro peligroso.

Ella obedeció. Aunque estaba temblando. Dejo que los dedos de él descendiesen aún más hasta el vértice de su sexo. Colocándose en su interior. La sensación que la golpeó era desconocida para ella, pero no pudo evitar gemir y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Terry le separó las piernas un poco más y luego se colocó entre ellas. Le apartó el cabello de la cara y contemplo su rostro mientras se hundía poco a poco en su interior. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que era bonita, realmente bonita, y era suya. Completamente suya. Aquel sentimiento de posesión resultaba nuevo y desconcertante para él, casi algo instintivo, pero también resultaba confortable, como si estuviese delante de algo que no era perecedero.

—Será rápido —le dijo al oído cuando escuchó el leve quejido que escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

Después con un único movimiento se deslizó dentro de ella y permaneció quieto mientras Candy le clavaba las uñas en la espalda desnuda. Luego empezó a moverse despacio con la esperanza de que ella pudiese acostumbrarse a la intromisión, cosa que ocurrió en cuanto la escuchó gemir y no de dolor sino de placer. La embistió más fuerte, dejo de lamer el cuello y buscó su boca húmeda al tiempo que se hundía en ella con más fuerza casi con desesperación, no supo qué demonios se apoderó de él, pero verle jadear con los ojos cerrados la frente perlada de sudor y sus pechos agitándose al compás de sus movimientos, lo calentó por dentro y no fue un calor paulatino. Sino una sensación brusca, intensa, como si alguien hubiese encendido una cerilla en su interior, que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Sus embestidas se volvieron más bruscas y sujeto con fuerza sus caderas femeninas mientras el placer lo sacudía y dejaba ir con un gruñido.

El silencio Se filtró en la habitación, de repente.

—Por todos los demonios... masculló Terry.

Lo único que le apetecía era quedarse ahí sin moverse, sobre el cuerpo de Candy, relajado y viendo pasar los minutos mientras escuchaba el palpitar de corazón pequeño debajo su oído, pero se obligó apartarse a un lado hasta quedar tumbada de espaldas mirando el cabecero de la cama. Cerró los ojos. El corazón aún le latía con fuerza. No estaba seguro de que había sentido al estar dentro de ella, pero sí sabía que había sido intenso y arrollador.

Giró la cabeza y la miro al tiempo que aún respiraba de forma entrecortada. Candy tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios mochados y enrojecidos por sus besos y los ojos cerrados.

Deseoso de volver a hacerle el amor. Pero se contuvo. En parte, porque sabía que estaba adolorida, tras su primera vez, pero, sobretodo, porque no le gustó esa necesidad que lo embargo y quiso poner distancia entre ellos. De inmediato se levantó y empezó a vestirse, sin mirarla, recogiendo su ropa del suelo, para vestirse a tiempo récord. Después, sin molestar, sin despedirse y con un nudo en la garganta, salió a toda prisa de la estancia y se dirigió a paso rápido hasta su despacho, una vez dentro, se sirvió una copa de coñac y fijo la vista en la ventana preguntándose, ¿que había ocurrido minutos atrás?.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6_

 _Candy se quedó consternada cuando lo observo mientras él terminaba de vestirse antes de desaparecer por la puerta como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Una parte ingenua de ella pensó que, quizás, regresaría tras asearse o ir tal vez a buscar algo a la otra habitación, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas. Terry no volvió._

 _Por segunda vez en apenas un mes, Candy se sentía engañada, aunque era evidente que en esa ocasión no era por culpa de él, como el día que la besó en el jardín, si no de si misma. Al principio, cuando había estado asustada antes de consumar su matrimonio en la noche de bodas, había creído ver en los ojos de Terry un atisbo de ternura y preocupación. Y, después, tras el leve dolor inicial al que le siguió una oleada de placer, había sentido que, de algún modo incomprensible, ellos conectaban el medio de aquel vaivén de jadeos y movimientos. Sentirlo dentro de ella había sido intenso y arrullador. No supo porque pero, en aquel momento creyó que a él le había ocurrido lo mismo y, desde luego, había vuelto a equivocarse otra vez. Era como tropezar constantemente con la misma piedra._

 _Así que se quedó a solas con su dolor. No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche a pesar de lo cómoda que era la cama y de que la habitación se mantenía caliente gracias a las brasas de la chimenea. Se sentía desdichada, atada un hombre al que no podía evitar desear, pero que sabía que nunca le correspondería a ella de la misma manera._

 _De todos modos antes de que amaneciese, ya en pie. Ignoró el cansancio y bajó, para dirigirse al comedor a desayunar. Tal como imaginaba, su recién estrenado marido estaba aún descansando, así que se comió a solas los huevos revueltos, las tostadas de mantequilla y un trozo de queso que la doncella le dio a probar._

 _—Me gustaría salir a dar un paseo_ _—comento._

 _—Si, se espera, buscaré alguien para que la acompañe._

 _—Oh, no será necesario —replicó Candy —. puedo ir sola._

 _—Pero, señora… —La chica parecía nerviosa—. Podría ocurrirle algo, Torcerse un tobillo o perderse si se adentra más allá del bosque, por ejemplo. Es una zona escarpada._

 _—No te preocupes, sé cuidar de mi misma._

 _Candy le sonrió para tranquilizarla y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Terminó eligiendo un vestido sencillo y cómodo agarro un sombrero para protegerse del sol que en breve calentaría con más fuerza. Sin mirar atrás se alejó de la inmensa propiedad y recorrió los jardines. Tal como había pensado el día anterior al llegar, la casa estaba muy cuidada; los rosales tenían flores inmensas , las enredaderas crecían con fuerza trepando por las paredes de atrás y los setos estaban bien recortados. Candy sonrío. Le encantaban los jardines bonitos para pasear._

 _Toda su vida se había interesado por la botánica, igual que su hermana mayor, y pensaba que no había nada más gratificante que ver florecer. Era casi como la vida misma, el crecimiento._

 _Cuando dejo atrás el jardín y llego al límite del bosque, suspiro hondo. Al final, decidió adentrarse por su cuenta. En efecto, era un lugar frondoso, lleno de árboles cuyas raíces recorrían el suelo cubierto de hojas y musgo. Estuvo buen rato paseando y, cuando vio un arroyo, decidió sentarse en la orilla y deslizarse para meter los pies en el agua helada._

 _Allí no se oía nada. Todo era paz y tranquilidad. Sonrió al pensar que, pese a la situación, tal como ya había decidido el_ _día anterior, vivir en el campo no sería tan terrible._

 _Terry estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso._

 _Se había levantado temprano, pero cuando bajo al comedor y preguntó por su esposa, una de las doncellas le informó que hacía un rato que había terminado de desayunar y se había ido a dar un paseo._

 _"A solas. Si nadie. Como una inconciente"_

 _Mientras terminaba de comerse su ración de huevos, se repitió que a él no debería importarle. ¿Que más daba? Tendría que darle igual lo que le ocurriese. Ya volvería. Pero ¿a quien quería engañar? No podían quitarsela de la cabeza y,_ _cuando el estómago se le cerró, se puso en pie y le ordenó el mayordomo que buscase a dos mozos de cuadras para que fueran a buscarla. Una vez dio el recado, se encerró en su despacho algo más tranquilo._

 _Al menos hasta que uno de los mozos llamó a su puerta para comunicarle que habían recorrido toda la propiedad y los jardines, pero que Candy White O, mejor dicho Candy GrandChester, no estaba allí._

 _—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó como un idiota._

 _—Es posible que se haya alejado todavía más._

 _—¡¿Que cabeza hueca haría algo así?!_

 _—No lo sé, señor, lo lamento, pero…_

 _Terry no espero a que el mozo terminase de hablar, se limitó a ordenarle que siguiesen buscándola y se fue el mismo a las cuadras. Montó su caballo, que pareció alegrarse de verlo después de algunos meses de ausencia en los que había estado más tiempo de lo habitual en la ciudad. Luego cogió la riendas y se dirigió hacia el bosque que estaba detrás de la propiedad._

 _La preocupación empezó a formar un nudo denso en su garganta._

 _En un momento dado, creyó ver un bulto en el suelo y se asustó pensando que pudiese ser ella, pero tan sólo era un tronco que daba en la sombra. Siguió avanzando. Cada vez más nervioso, algo que hasta el caballo parecía notar, hasta que, por fin, llegó a un claro en medio del bosque por el que pasaba el arroyo y la vio._

 _Candy estaba tan tranquila, tumbada sobre La hierba con los pies dentro del agua, los ojos cerrados mientras el sol iluminaba su rostro. Se había quitado el sombrero que yacía a un lado,_ _y el vestido que llevaba puesto marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo al estar tumbada, y al no ser como los que se lucían en Londres, sino mucho más sencillo y fino. Le parecía mucho más hermosa._

 _Terry frenó en seco y el relinche del caballo alertó de su presencia._

 _Ella se incorporó sobresaltada, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras él se bajaba del caballo y clavaba sus ojos azules en ella de un modo intenso y afilado._

 _—¡Me has asustado! —protesto Candy agitada._

 _—¿Asustarte? —La preocupación de él había sido sustituida por el enfado._

 _— ¿A quien se le ocurre meterse a solas en un bosque, que no conoce y estar tan tranquila?_

 _—Bueno, es evidente que a mi, claro._

 _Terry entrecerró los ojos, consternado. ¿quien era la chica que tenía delante? Parecía una niña, con su rostro infantil, pero en verdad tenía carácter, le hubiese gustado que eso le molestase, pero por desgracia, lo encendió más y no solo en mal sentido._

 _Se acercó hasta ella respirando hondo, y la cogio del brazo._

 _Estaban tan cercas que sus narices casi podían rozarse._

 _—Qué sea la ultima vez que te marchas sin avisar._

 _—¿Por avisar quieres decir pedirte permiso?_

 _— Eso es. Apartir de ahora, todo lo que hagas pasará antes por mi aprobación ¿Lo has entendido? Y tenemos un jardín enorme lo que puedes limitarte a pasear por ahí, como haría cualquier otra dama que se aprecie y no una salvaje._

 _Él se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir hasta el caballo, pero la voz aireada de ella lo frenó en seco._

 _—Pues no estoy de acuerdo —dijo con firmeza._

 _—Es que no te he pedido tu opinión—replicó él._

 _—Pues pienso dártela de todos modos._

 _Los dos sabemos que ese matrimonio es sólo un plan de venganza, y que a ti te haría feliz que fuese desdichada, imagino que tenías en mente dejarme en el campo y que me quedase encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes, pero sabes que no pienso hacerlo, me quedaré aquí sí pero seré feliz te lo puedo asegurar._

 _Algo relámpago en los ojos azules de Terry. Se inclinó hacia ella._

 _¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero que seas infeliz?_

 _—Nadie, pero se suma dos mas dos._

 _—¿Y sobre lo de quedarte aquí?_

 _Lo deduzco también. No eres el primer marido que decide hacerse, para separar su vida personal y mantener a su esposa al margen, para seguir comportándose en la ciudad como un mujeriego empedernido , Y de paso, impedir que pueda ser un incordio._

 _Terry ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla. Debía reconocerle tenía agallas. Sus ojos se volvían bonitos cuando brillaban con esa fuerza inusual y lo desafiaban. Debería haberle desagradado, pero le gusto. Suspiro hondo._

 _—Vendrás conmigo a la ciudad — sentenció sin dar detalles._

 _—¿En serio? -Candy lo miro sorprendida-. De acuerdo…_

 _—En cuanto a las órdenes, Las cumpliras sin rechistar._

 _—Lo lamento, pero eso no puedo asegurártelo._

 _—Candy… Le gustó como dijo su nombre._

 _—No podría obedecer. Sería como elegir entre la promesa que te hice a mi propia vida y anulando la segunda anularía la primera ._

 _Candy dio un paso adelante mientras hablaba sin cesar, ante el absorto Terry, y se tropezó con la raíz de un viejo árbol. Él alargó el brazo para sujetarla pero no llego a tiempo y ella cayó al suelo raspando se la palma derecha de la mano._

 _—¿Te has hecho daño? Terry se agachó a su lado._

 _—No, no es nada. Solo una rozadura—contesto y el sonrío porque, pensó que cualquier otra de las damas que conocía ya estaría llorando por un raspón de nada—. ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?—ella lo miró ceñuda y sin humor, algo que sólo lo divirtió más._

 _—Nada. Déjame ver la herida. Extendió los dedos de Candy para echarle un vistazo a la palma de la mano y ella se estremeció en respuesta al sentir la delicadeza de sus gestos y su mirada azul fija en la herida, evaluándola. Sintió lo mismo que la pasada noche: que toda la atención de Terry estaba puesta en ella, algo que había anhelado tiempo atrás._

 _—Estoy bien —repitió. Voy a levantarme._

 _—Te ayudo —tiró de su otra mano para ponerla en pie. Después se miraron fijamente, muy cerca el uno del otro, y el arrugó la nariz._

 _—Estás hecha un desastre._

 _—Vaya, gracias —replicó Candy con ironía. —Tienes hierba en el pelo y el vestido está sucio._

 _—Lo sé, no pensé que fuese importante —ataco_

 _—¿Alguna otra teoría loca tuya?_

 _—Si, la teoría de que nunca te has molestado en mirarme más de un minuto seguido, así que pensé que, ciertamente, te daría igual tanto si me rebozaba en barro como los cerditos._

 _Muy a supesar, a Terry se le escapó una carcajada mientras ella se ponía los zapatos antes de echar andar por el camino polvoriento. La miro bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles y el deseo le nubló la razón durante unos segundos. Pensó que podría desnudarla ahí mismo y hacerle el amor sobre el Prado. Luego se sacudió la cabeza, consternado, porque un Duque que no debería pensar en tonterías así. Era su esposa, podría disponer de ella cuando quisiera, y no sólo eso, también de otras muchas mujeres con independencia de que se hubiese casado. No necesitaba comportarse como un salvaje para satisfacer sus necesidades. Habia sido educado para ser un hombre, un noble, uno que seguía las normas._

 _—¿Adonde crees que vas? —la llamó._

 _—A casa, ¿donde si no? —tercio ella._

 _—Vamos, sube al caballo. Antes de que ella pudiese protestar, paso por su lado, la cogió en brazos y la subió en el animal. No pensaba nada. Candy era menuda Y no tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso en ningún sentido. Después el mismo montó en el caballo y cogió las riendas, rodeándole así la cintura de ella que iba delante, sentada de lado. Mientras avanzaba entre los árboles, Candy se relajo y, en un momento dado, se permitió apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Terry._

 _Se estremeció al escuchar el corazón de Terry latiendo con fuerza._

 _Le pareció que el paseo duró menos que un Pestañeo, aunque le hubiese gustado que alargase Mucho más. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, que estaba delante de la propiedad. Terry parecía volver a ser el mismo tipo frío y serio de siempre._

 _Al despedirse de ella en las cuadras, ni siquiera la miro. Candy entro en la casa, cogió un par de libros de la biblioteca que había en la planta superior. Decidió que se quedaría en su habitación leyendo hasta la noche, de modo que pidió que le subiesen la comida cuando estuviese lista. Se encerró entre las páginas de una novela._

 _Terry aguanto estoicamente durante la hora de la comida, cuando la doncella le informo que Candy había pedido que les hubiesen la comida, se limitó a encogerse de hombrosY se dijo que mucho mejor así, porque podría disfrutar a solas de aquel momento sin molestarse en tener otra absurda conversación con ella. Durante el resto de la tarde, vago por la casa sin mucho ánimo y se encargó de ciertos asuntos importantes que atender, encerrándose en su despacho. Sin embargo al llegar la noche y bajar para cenar, no recibió con la misma alegría del mediodía las noticias que le dio la doncella, que parecía apurada._

 _—Ha pedido que le suban también la cena._

 _—¿Qué es eso tan interesante que hay en su habitación?_

 _—No lo sé señor, por lo poco que he visto, estaba leyendo._

 _—¿Y no puede parar de leer para bajar a cenar? —protesto a la joven doncella como si ella tuviese la culpa._

 _—No sé qué decirle… —Lo miro asustada retorciéndose con las manos._

 _—Sí, mejor no diga nada, ya me encargo yo de esto —gruñó levantándose._

 _Dejo atrás el comedor. Puede que fuese que estaba tremendamente aburrido, porque en realidad su presencia lo divertía y lo sacaba de rutina, o porque no le gustaba la idea de cenar a solas, pero Terry terminó aporreando la puerta del dormitorio de Candy con el puño, llamándola sin mucha educación ni delicadeza._

 _—¡Candy! —la llamó, sin obtener_ _respuesta._

 _— ¡Candy! ¡¿Me estás oyendo?! Te he ordeno que bajes a cenar — dijo más fuerte._

 _—¡Ahora no puedo! replicó con el mismo tono de su voz a través de la puerta._

 _Voy a entrar anunció Terry sin pensarlo más._

 _No sabía qué le pasaba cuando se trataba de ella, pero tiraba por tierra todos sus modales, esos que durante años le habían inculcado. Era como si lo referente a Candy no tuviese ningún ápice de paciencia. Así que sin pensárselo más, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se plantó en medio justo donde estaba la bañera redonda en la que ella se daba un baño de agua caliente. Terry respiro bruscamente._

 _Candy se cubrió los pechos con las manos._

 _—Te dije que estaba ocupada — protesto ella indignada._

 _—Lo siento… No sabía… Sacudió la cabeza y luego fijó su mirada que se encendió mientras sus ojos vagaban ávidos por las piernas encogidas de ella dentro de la tina redonda de baño._

 _—Quizás deberías irte—apunto Candy nerviosa._

 _—Oh podría quedarme… Replicó el con una sonrisa perversa justo antes de acercarse a ella y sujetarle las mejillas para besar su Boca, sorprendida por la intromisión y porque, dentro de aquella bañera, se sentía terrible mente expuesta._

 _La noche anterior todo había sido distinto, una especie de obligación clara, la consumación de su matrimonio. Ahora era otra cosa. Era deseo, simplemente. Un deseo que empezó con ese beso y se fue transformando en algo más cuando Terry la cogió entre sus manos para levantarla acomodarla entre sus brazos y sacarla de la tina de baño, que aún tenia el agua caliente._

 _Candy rodeo el cuello masculino con sus brazos cuando Terry la cargo y la llevo hasta la cama, donde la dejo antes de apartarse para contemplarla desnuda y aun mojada. Era suya. pensó mientras la miraba absorbo._ _Esa chica de piel pálida y ojos desafiantes… Disfruto ante ese sentimiento de posesión que nunca había experimentado. Le resultaba fascinante e incómodo al mismo tiempo. Como una criatura que él desconocía y que lo sorprendía a cada minuto que pasaba. Era cierto que nunca le había prestado demasiada atención y podía ser que por eso hubiese dejado pasar de largo ciertos detalles importantes: como la seductora que era la curva de su labio superior, las largas pestañas que amenazaban aquella mirada decidida, y lo suave de su rizos que sentía cuando acariciaba entre sus dedos, como en esos momentos mientras se quitaba las Orquidias._

 _Se lo había recogido para no mojárselo al bañarse y Candy se alegro de haberlo hecho porque mientras permitía que los rizos cayesen libres, pensó que esto era sensual, casi íntimo. Ella estaba completamente desnuda y el completamente vestido, pero los dos tenían la misma mirada fija en los ojos del otro como si nada más tenía importancia. Solo el deseo primitivo_

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7.

Candy permaneció en silencio hasta que él terminó y recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos grandes y masculinas, bajando por sus pechos y rozando la cima con los pulgares, descendiendo hasta llegar a sus piernas y separárselas con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, justo antes de que lo inclinase hacia ella y su boca se perdiese en esa misma zona. Ella se estremeció ante el súbito placer.

―Espera ―, jadeó―. Esto… está mal…

Terry alzó la vista hacia ella, sonriendo.

―En el sexo, no hay nada que esté mal.

Después volvió a deslizar la lengua entre los pliegues de su intimidad, provocándole un gemido sonoro que quebró el silencio de la habitación.

Candy se obligó a abrir los ojos porque verlo hacer aquello entre sus piernas era demasiado tentador como para perdérselo. Al menos, quería retener la imagen en su memoria antes de que volviesen a la ciudad.

Porque seguramente Terry pasaría las noches fuera de casa, haciendo eso mismo con a saber quién. Pero cuando el placer se volvió tan intenso que empezaron a temblarle las piernas, se aferró a las sábanas con las manos y cerró los ojos. Terminó por de deshacerse de todo tipo de pensamientos, para emitir un grito suave que a él solo consiguio encenderlo más, si es que en esos momentos era posible.

Porque Terry estaba tan duro que no recordaba haberse sentido así en toda su vida. Aún vestido y sin que ella lo hubiese rozado siquiera, su erección presionaba con fuerza contra sus pantalones y, cuando al fin se liberó y se quitó la ropa, apenas pudo esperar un segundo antes de hundirse dentro de ella con fuerza. Sintió una satisfacción extraña al verla rendirse ante sus caricias, como si por un momento estuviese ganándole la batalla a esa pequeña salvaje con la que parecía haberse casado sin saber que supondría todo un reto.

—Mas fuerte —le susurro ella al oído. Él sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo cedían dándole lo que quería. Perdio el control de su cuerpo. Al escuchar la voz aterciopelada pidiendo aquello, y lo peor era que le encantó. Lo encendió.

La sujeto con decisión de las caderas y embistió fuerte.

Me voy a correr... joder... gruñó contra su cuello.

No le dijo que hasta entonces solía durar el doble. Ni que nunca había sentido un orgasmo tan poderoso e intenso. No le dijo nada de todo aquello, porque ni siquiera el mismo quería admitirlo o analizar. Porqué escucharla decir una frase tan simple como _más fuerte_ , le había hecho perder el control de aquella manera.

Sus amantes le habían dicho mil cosas más excitantes, perversas y subidas de tono. Sin embargo en La voz de Candy sonó distinta. Con sus bonitas piernas rodeandole a él las caderas y sus cuerpos encajados.

Él se apartó a un lado y Suspiro profundamente, sin aliento.

—Ha sido... todo menos doloroso —dijo ella sonriente.

—El dolor sólo ocurre la primera vez —le explicó él.

—¿Y luego Siempre es así? —alzo una ceja graciosa.

—Siempre, sí sabes hacerlo bien—bromeó Terry.

—¿Te estás colgando una medalla?—se burló.

—Creo que me la merezco—, la sujeto de la cintura cuando ella intentó rodar hacia un lado—. ¿A dónde crees que vas? No he dicho que he terminado contigo.

—Necesito... tengo que limpiarme —explico con las mejillas enrojecidas y él le hizo gracia ver que aún podía lograr ese gesto en ella, que se mostrarse cohibida.

—De acuerdo. Ve. —la solto tras darle un beso.

Tumbado en la cama la observó. Mientras ella volvía a meterse en la bañera dispuesta en medio de la habitación para limpiarse con la agua ya tibia. Después salió y se secó con un paño, antes de regresar a la cama a su lado. Se acurruco sin pegarse demasiado a él. Porque temía que la rechazase, después de haber terminado. Preferiría evitarlo.

Terry tenía la mirada clavada en el techo de la cama.

—Te gusta esta casa ¿No es verdad?

Terry se giró y la miro sorprendido, en un primer momento. Si adoraba esa casa. Pero no sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión Candy.

Cuando no lo conocía de nada. Tan sólo habían estado juntos dos días, y la mitad de aquel dia no se habían visto, después de lo ocurrido aquella mañana en el claro del Bosque, —frunció el ceño, mirandola.

—¿Porque lo crees? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es evidente. Está muy cuidada, más que algunas casas de la ciudad. He dado por hecho que el caballo era tuyo, porque no te extrañaba. Es por que lo ejercitas a menudo, ¿cierto?

—Eres muy observadora—. Sí me gusta esta casa.— Admitió

—¿Porque? —Candy apoyo mejor la cabeza en la almohada, poniendo toda su atención en él.

—Pasé aquí largas temporadas. Cuando era pequeño.

—¿No vivías en la ciudad? —insistió ávida de información.

—No —Terry sonrío con tristeza—. Recuerdas al tipo de hombre que describiste esta mañana. Ese que se casa. Pero sigue comportándose como un mujeriego, que decide dejar a su mujer en el campo para que no se convierta en un estorbo.

—Si —contestó aún sin saber a dónde quería ir a parar.

—Pues justo ese tipo de hombre era mi padre. La voz de él sonaba dura fría como un témpano.

—Lo siento... no sabía... lamento lo que dije.

—No es importante, pero si, la historia es completa. Mi padre se casó con mi madre, la dejó embarazada y decidió que tenerla en la ciudad era un inconveniente para él, que acostumbraba a pasar los días en el club de juego. De modo que aquí dejo a mi madre. Tan solo quiso confirmar por carta que era un varón, eso era lo único qué le importaba. La verdad. No sé qué hubiese ocurrido si hubiese sido una niña.

La cuestión es que mi madre, supongo, que se hizo a este tipo de vida. Nunca se impuso ante él.

Los meses pasaron y luego los años...

—¿Ni siquiera vino a conocerte?—Candy estaba consternada.

—Si después de que cumpliese un año cuando era seguro que no moriría en los primeros meses, como muchos otros niños? supongo era un hombre práctico. Después de aquello tan sólo lo ví durante una o dos veces al año; siempre aparecía sin avisar y se quedaba muy poco tiempo un par de días.

Él odiaba la vida en el campo. Por suerte para mí en eso no nos parecemos.

De modo que hasta que acudí a un internado viví aquí. Después, venía en verano, durante las vacaciones. Prefería esto antes que ir a la ciudad.

—No tenía ni idea.

Ni tampoco se lo hubiese imaginado, Pero eso Candy lo guardo para ella misma. Se dio cuenta, entonces. De lo difícil que era conocer a una persona. Ella que había estado enamorada de él, durante más de un año y medio. Había intentado memorizar cada gesto y cada palabra. Entonces entendió que no sabía absolutamente nada de él y de su vida. O de las cosas que realmente importaban en una relación conyugal.

—No lo sabe mucha gente, no es algo por lo que suelan preguntarme o yo intenté hablar. Pero lo cierto es que cuando me asenté en la ciudad ya era adulto.

—¿Y qué ocurrió con tu madre?—preguntó bajito.

—Mi madre… —Terry suspiro con pesar—. Enfermo. Me la lleve a la ciudad, pese a las quejas de mi padre. La tuve en mi casa durante los últimos años de su vida. Los médicos hicieron todo lo posible, pero no pudieron salvarla. Al menos ese tiempo no estuvo sola.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo contra la almohada.

—Me consuela pensar que, dentro de lo malo, aquí fue más feliz de lo que lo habría sido estando con mi padre en la ciudad. Tuvo su independencia, al menos. ¿Viste los rosales del jardín? —Candy Asintió—. Los planto ella misma. Le encantaba la jardinería.

—Me hubiese gustado mucho conocerla —respondió.

—Le habías caído bien —admitió él, algo ausente.

Ella sintió ese calor en el pecho de felicidad, por que él había contando esa parte de su vida. Aunque el tema habia conseguido entristecerla. No podía compararse con la Felicidad. Tenía la necesidad de llenar el vacío que él tenía. Aquel que escondía muy bien. Pero no lo suficiente para que ella lo descubriera.

Por su padre no le preguntó, para todos era bien conocida la muerte de el Duque Richard GrandChester.

—Pese a que no fuese perfecto—dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo—. Mis padres tampoco lo son, a veces pueden ser tremendamente superficiales, pero incluso con todo lo malo, los quiero.

El trago saliva con fuerza y luego se levantó de inmediato anunciando que debía irse ya. Candy no entendió el cambio brusco. Un momento atrás estaban hablando como dos personas normales y ahora parecía querer desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

Claro que ella no sabía que él se sentía descolocado. Primero; por que dio justo en la Diana, al comentar algo tan pequeñito de su padre, segundo; por qué él había contado más de lo que hubiese contado cualquier persona. Incluso a, Dan, quien lo conocía bien. Pese a su renuencia a aceptarlo. Le gustó esa expresión de confesión. Y eso estaba mal.

—¿Te espero mañana para desayunar?—se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha.

—No, no me esperes. Y ten listo tu equipaje. Nos marchamos a primera hora. Acto seguido salió de su dormitorio y la dejo. Sola de nuevo. Otra noche más, con esa sensación incómoda que no sabía cómo ignorar, porque era densa y pesada.

Apenas hablaron durante el camino de regreso a la ciudad, pero no por ello era menos conciente de su presencia. Al contrario. La escasa distancia dentro del carruaje no ayudaba a sobrellevar mejor esa sensación, pero tenía la esperanza de que en cuanto llegasen a Londres cada uno hiciese sus vidas distintas. Él, ya no quería castigarla. En apenas dos días se había olvidado de todos sus planes de venganza, suficiente había sido con atarla a él. Lo único que ahora deseaba era seguir adelante con su vida y todo lo que debía hacer y, por supuesto, que Candy le diese un heredero. Mientras tanto, lo ideal sería que ella estuviese ocupada con sus cosas, que quedase a tomar el té con sus amigas. o se aficionase a la jardinería, o lo que fuese. Él tenía mucho que hacer como para ocuparse de ella. Así lo prefería

—Enséñele su dormitorio —Terry, pidió a la doncella en cuanto llegaron a la mansión que mandó construir cuando heredó el ducado.

Candy lo vio desaparecer escaleras arriba, y no pudo evitar el nudo en su garganta cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tragando con fuerza, siguió a la joven, que le enseñaría su habitación. Por el mismo camino, donde vio desaparecer a su marido. Bueno... solo la escalera, por que él giró a la derecha y ella a la izquierda, al llegar a la parte superior.

Era un espacio amplio, decorado en tonos claros y agradables, la chimenea estaba encendida. Seguramente su esposo había avisado de su llegada. La doncella salió, No sin antes preguntar si necesitaba algo. Candy solo contestó con un movimiento de cabeza en negativa. No podía pronunciar las palabras, que seguían atoradas en su garganta—, camino por la estancia, en cuanto la doncella la dejó sola—. Sin mucho interés. Mientras lo hacía, trataba de comprender a Terry. Era tan contradictorio, con esos cambios de humor, que ella no entendía. A veces se mostraba jovial e incluso algo juguetón como si estar con ella le resultase divertido. Pero en otras ocaciones parecía que le faltaba tiempo para huir despavorido.

Después de dejar caer sus lágrimas y terminar de recorrer su habitación, Termino cambiándose de ropa.

Decidió escribir una carta a su hermana. Tenía ganas de verla y de hablar con ella. Así pues dada la situación, terminó por sentarse en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba al rincón de su nueva habitación, junto a un pequeño escritorio que hacía juego con la decoración del lugar.

Esa noche, cuando bajo a cenar. Una de las doncellas le informó que el Duque no se encontraba.

Tal como había supuesto Candy. Él encontraría mejores cosas de las que ocupárse. En cuánto llegaran a la ciudad, que estar con ella. Se quedó sola, en la inmensa casa.

Por suerte, la cena estaba deliciosa y quiso conocer a la cocinera, con la que pasó un rato charlando antes de subir de nuevo a su dormitorio con la esperanza de que su hermana contestase a su carta al día siguiente. Como no supo qué más hacer, pasó un rato mirando por la ventana y, después, de retirarse de la ventana, cogió el libro que se había traído de la biblioteca de la casa de campo. Se acomodó en su lecho, y se dispuso a leer.

En contrapunto con la calmada noche que estaba viviendo su esposa, Terry decidió pasar una noche en el club. Era sin duda todo lo que necesitaba para volver a centrarse en las cosas importantes. No es que le hiciese especial ilusión tener que acudir a local que regentaba, ahora, su recién estrenado cuñado, James Thomson, ese hombre por el que Eve White, había decidido anular su compromiso un año atrás. Sin embargo, entró sin pensarlo, demasiado aturdido con lo que vivía con su esposa —y no es que fuera años—, acompañado por su amigo, Dan. Se sentaron en una mesa y decidieron jugar un par de partidas al póker. Mientras bebían coñac y las voces alrededor llenaban el lugar de humo, ruido, y risas.

—He oído que el duque más famoso de la ciudad por fin ha decidido sentar cabeza y nada menos que con la hija pequeña de los White —bromeó Charlie, uno de los jugadores.

Terry inspiró hondo y sin humor. —Así es. Apuesto El doble, cuatro mil libras—dijo al ver la pequeña cantidad.

—Empiezas fuerte —comentó, Dan.

A él no le gustaba andarse con rodeos. Era todo o nada. Prefería jugar tres partidos fuertes y luego retirarse, antes de pasarse toda la noche jugando y terminando entrando en un bucle del que sabía qué no saldría. Sus acompañantes en la mesa sonrieron. Sabían que jugar con el Duque de Wellington. Significaban que la partida iba en serio, tanto para bien como para mal.

—Como quieras, doble pues —accedió Charlie,

Ignoró a la gente que se movía a su alrededor y alas chicas con exceso de maquillaje que polulaban por el club, intentado buscar clientes que qué quisiesen pasar una noche divertida en las habitaciones de arriba. Él se limitó concentrarse en sus cartas.

—¿Vas a quedarte en la misma casa? —pregunto Otro de los jugadores.

—Claro ¿porque no? —Terry jugo su ronda.

—Ya sabes, a las mujeres les gusta cambiarlo todo, cortinas nuevas, muebles de Italia, el color de los paredes y hasta la disposición de las habitaciones…

—Si lo mejor es que te la quedes para ti solo —le explico Charlie interviniendo. —Ya sabes, una propiedad de soltero, ¿donde piensas ir con tus amantes? Hazme caso, amigo, compra otra casa para ella. Y así la tendrás contenta, matas dos pájaros de un tiro.

Terry frunció el ceño, pero no contestó. Cuando le tocó su turno lanzó su carta, después de ver que su amigo Dan pasaba, pensaba en las palabras de aquellos hombres. No era idiota. Sabía que tenían razón, pero no le apetecía pensarlo siquiera.

Contra todo pronóstico. Imagino que estaría haciendo esos momentos Candy y la vio en su habitación, leyendo un libro o contemplando pensativa las llamas de la chimenea. Por unos instantes, deseo estar allí con ella, quitándole la ropa y hundiéndose en su cuerpo con fuerza. Pero en cambio estaba allí, en un club rodeado de hombres que no le caían demasiado bien, apostando dinero tontamente porque no necesitaba ni un centavo más. Lo peor, tosiendo de vez en cuando por la culpa del humo de los puros que fumaban a su alrededor.

Un poco más ansioso, se debió su coñac de un solo trago.

—Pareces nervioso, amigo—jactó Charlie.

—No seas duro con él —dijo Dan—. Acaba de volver de viaje hoy mismo.

—No es eso —Charlie sonrío burlon—. Será que ha tenido una mala experiencia.

—¿Que Intentas decir? —Terry levanto la cabeza hacia él.

—Ya sabes...

—No, no lo se —Terry contestó empuñando las manos.

—Es evidente. Que la pequeña de los White tiene un cuerpo deseable y es muy bonita. Admito mi amigo. Nos ganaste. Tu esposa es hermosa. Aunque, viéndote aquí, con esa cara. Esta más que claro, que no es buena en la c...

Charlie no tuvo tiempo de terminar las palabras, cuando Terry le planto tremendo golpazo en la cara con los puños duros y cargados de rabia. Automáticamente todas las miradas del lugar se centraron en la trifulca. Los gritos y las voces fueron sustituidos por la curiosidad y susurros mientras Terry lo alzaba sujetándolo de la camisa y lo empotraba contra la pared del club. Escuchó que su amigo Dan que intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero Terry apenas lo oía.

—¡¡Que sea la última vez…!! —comenzó decir entre dientes.

—Lo siento, no pensé que te enfadarías — balbuceó Charlie con la cara cada vez más enrojecida—. Todo el mundo da por hecho que te casaste con ella, por venganza…

—¡No vuelvas a insultar y mucho menos. Ni siquiera intentes pronunciar el nombre de mi esposa!

Lo soltó de golpe cuando unos brazos tiraron con fuerza hacia atrás, alejándolo de sorpresa. Terry se sacudió la camisa contrariado por lo que acababa de hacer. Él que siempre mantenía las apariencias y jamás había montado un espectáculo en público.

—Acompáñame antes de que me arruines el club…

No se dio cuenta de quien provenía esa voz hasta que ya estuvo subiendo las escaleras de lugar. Era, James Thomson. Que parecían entre sorprendido enfadado por el numerito que acaba de montar en el club, sobre todo por qué Charlie era uno de sus mejores clientes. Pero él. Era un hombre poderoso. Peor aún. Era el Duque de Wellington. La última persona que debería de dar ese tipo de entretenimiento.

Aturdido lo siguió hasta su despacho.

Una vez allí, James le sirvió una copa y rodeó la mesa para sentarse. Terry hizo lo mismo en el sillón que quedaba frente a James. Aunque en realidad lo único que quería era largarse de allí. Le dio un trago al licor que era fuerte, Y observó directamente al hombre que le había arrebatado la vida perfecta que había trasado un año atrás. Espero encontrar algún atisbo de rencor y odio en su interior, pero lo cierto fue que tan sólo sintió una indiferencia aplastante.

Si. No había logrado casarse con Eve White, pero tampoco fuese que la extrañase. Tampoco había pensado en ella ni una sola vez en meses, y cuando lo había hecho siempre había sido por puro resentimiento, nada parecido al deseo ni a los celos, que extrañamente sintió al escuchar que su mujer era deseable para otros.

Solo pensar en eso, le hervía la sangre.

—¿Que ocurrido ahí abajo?

—¿De verdad tengo que responder? —replicó Terry sarcástico—. Qué es esto un club. O el despacho del director de un colegio. Creó que debería irme.

—Siéntate —siseó James por lo bajo.

—Controla ese tono —lo advirtió.

—Está bien controlaré el tono, pero tú mantendrás el culo pegado a la silla. Al fin y acabo, recuerda que somos familia. Deberíamos, ya sabes, limar asperezas

—No es lo que más me apetece ahora, James.

—¿Eres conciente de que te comportas como un cretino? Siempre has tenido fama de ser un jodido orgulloso y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para sacarle brillo al escudo de los GrandChester, pero acabo de darme cuenta que no sólo eres orgulloso, también estúpido.

—Quieres acabar igual que Charlie —lo amenazó.

—Cálmate —James le sirvió otra copa—. Solo pretendía charlar un rato, y alejarte del espectáculo que tu mismo estabas montado. Así que en todo caso deberías darme las Gracias.

—Puedes quedarte sentado, esperando que eso ocurra.

—Ya me imaginaba ¿Me dirás que ocurrió con Charlie?

—Estaba intentando robarme eso es todo —contestó.

—James entrecerró los ojos y apoyó la manos en la mesa.

—Ahora si me disculpas— Terry se levantó dio dos pasos.

—Escuche la trifulca.

El Duque de Wellington paro en seco, puso los ojos en blanco. No estaba de humor para andarse con rodeos.

—¿Entonces para que preguntas?

—Quería oírlo de tu boca—. Quizás así podrás entender que te importa proteger el honor de Candy. Teniendo en cuenta vuestra situación.

—¿situación? —Terry lo miró con desdén.

—Ya sabes, ella fue la cabeza de turco.

—Yo no lo diría exactamente así, sinceramente, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que Candy ha salido ganando. Apesar de todo es Duquesa. Tendrá una vída acomodada, sin una sola preocupación. Se a casado con migo, no con un jodido cabron sin apellido. Y no olvidemos que sus hijos lo heredarán todo.

Un brillo peligroso surgió en los ojos de James, pero no fue de enfado. Tan solo curiosidad. Se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa, sin apartar la mirada de Terry.

—¿De verdad piensas que Candy no ha perdido nada?. —La utilizaste. Te recuerdo que es casi una niña, apenas cumplió los diecisiete. Pudo haber tenido un cortejo normal. Ni siquiera la presentaron en sociedad, a pesar de asistir a un par de bailes, no pudo disfrutar de uno, con libertad, cosa que no hará nunca. Incluso podría haber terminado casada con alguien que la amara. Así que no te engañes a ti mismo, pensando que le has hecho un favor.

Terry se lamió los labios, indeciso. Ni siquiera sabía si Candy había disfrutado una temporada o no. No pudo discutir con James, por que no sabía que decir a su favor.

Se marchó del club, sin despedirse de Nadie. Cuando su carruaje llegó a su casa. Entró y subió las escaleras. Se sentía agitado y aterado. Tras lo ocurrido. Se paro en seco al ver la puerta de la habitación de Candy. Estaba medio abierta e indeciso si entrar o no. Se acercó para mirar por el hueco, deseaba entrar, desnudarla y disfrutarla.

Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Se limitó a solo observarla; Candy se había quedado dormida con un libro abierto, sobre sus pechos y las velas encendidas.

Pensó en irse y enviar a su doncella, pero terminó entrando.

La observó con atención, Era la primera vez que podía hacerlo sin que ella se diese cuenta. Le pareció más bonita que Eve. Y no es que intentaba comparar. Sino. Por que Candy Era una alma pura. En su rostro había inocencia, bondad, sinceridad, confianza así como; fuerza, voluntad, coraje. Y lo que más le dolía, era que Candy tenía en sus ojos ilusión, sueños, anhelos, cuando la miraba en directo a los ojos

Terry se limitó a apartar el libro de su cuerpo, y dejarlo sobre la mesita, sopló a las velas y salió de la habitación de Candy.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? — fue lo primero que le dijo su hermana al verla.

Continuará...

Buenos días... —quería poner anoche este capítulo en petición de un Guest. Pero apenas pude. En fin... les deseo un Sábado espectacular. Y positivo.

Y como siempre millones de gracias.

JillValentine


	8. Capítulo 8

_Alesita... cumpliendo tu petición._

 _Capítulo 8._

—¿Te Ha hecho daño? Eso fue lo primero que su hermana Eve le preguntó a Candy en cuanto esta entro en la casa que compartía con James. Después de acordar mediante cartas que iría a visitarla esa misma mañana.

—Déjame ver si tienes buen aspecto...

—No me ha hecho nada. Vamos, pasemos al salón.

—De acuerdo. —Eve suspiro poco convencida.

Una vez en la calida estancia. Candy se sentó en un sofá frente a Eve, esperaron mientras la doncella les servía el té y les preguntaba si quería tomar unas pastas de acompañamiento. Candy, que casi siempre tenía hambre voraz, asintió complacida.

— Empieza a contármelo todo desde el principio. —preguntó Eve en cuanto la doncella las dejó solas.

—No hay mucho que decir... —admitió Candy.

—Has pasado varios días con él. Quiero detalles. Te juro que si te ha hecho algo malo me vengaré con mis propias manos. No sé cómo pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—No ha ocurrido nada de todo eso. Río,

Después de la boda, pusimos rumbo a la casa de campo de su familia. Es un sitio agradable, muy bien cuidado.

—Y la noche de bodas… Comenzó Eve con tiento.

—¡No me hagas hablar de eso! —Candy se sonrojo.

—¿Fue terrible?—gimió su hermana mayor.

—¡No! Fue… Fue intenso.

Eve pareció sorprendida

—¿Intenso? ¿Fue bueno, entonces?

—¿No debería haberlo sido?—. Dijiste que dolería y era cierto, pero sólo fue un momento de nada, después no volví a sentirlo, así que apenas le di importancia.

—Si, claro, que, debería haber sido así.— Eve se llevó tras la oreja un rizo que había escapado de su recogido—. Tan sólo pensaba… creí que quizás… Ya sabes, Los hombres pueden ser muy brutos y poco considerados. Pero me alegra saber que Terry no lo fue.

—Puedes estar tranquila. Fue bien. Y la segunda noche aún mejor.

Ya veo… Eve, bebio un sorbo de té, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, intentando descifrar qué estaba ocurriendo. Suspiro, y cogió una galleta.

¿Qué te ocurre Eve?

—Nada. Es sólo… Pensaba que te había condenado una vida terrible. Dejo la galleta que aún no había mordido y se llevó los dedos a los ojos para contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir—. Me he sentido tan culpable y tan mal estos últimos días...

—Oh, Eve. —se levantó y fue junto a ella

—Soy tu hermana mayor, se supone que debo de cuidar de ti.

—Pero ya no soy una niña —replico Candy—, y Terry no es tan terrible como quiere aparentar ser. Quiero decir. Sé que nunca me amara como James lo hace contigo y también se las reglas de nuestro matrimonio, pero puedo vivir con ello.—Nunca ha intentado hacerme daño. Es un hombre orgulloso y algo terco pero creo que sabré manejarlo.

—Eso espero... —Me encantaría invitaros a cenar este fin de semana.

—No se, Eve... Candy tragó saliva con nerviosismo, pero ante las súplicas insistentes de su hermana, que quería limar asperezas con Terry cuanto antes, para estrechar lazos familiares. Después de todo terminó cediendo.—Está bien, veré que puedo hacer.

Terry la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cenar con tu hermana y James?

—Sí, nos han invitado —repitió Candy.

—¿Y por qué íbamos a querer ir?

—No lo sé, quizás porque es mi familia y estamos casados. A los ojos de los demás, somos una pareja viviendo en la ciudad. Lo raro sería más bien lo contrario, no dar muestras de vida social cuando acabamos de casarnos —explicó Candy resuelta.

Terry la miro durante un buen rato. Antes de ceder y asentir con la cabeza. Sin murmurar nada más. Se marchó hacia su despacho y se dedicó a los asuntos que tenía pendientes hasta que llegase la hora de arreglarse, para ir a la dichosa cena. Sin embargo. Aunque él no sabía. Candy habia esperado a preguntárselo hasta el último día, con la esperanza de que, en realidad dijese que no.

Pero, para su sorpresa, había accedido. Claro que, en teoría, su razonamiento había sido bastante lógico, aunque ella imaginó que contestaría algo así como; que ellos no tenían porque fingir ser un matrimonio más de cara ante los demás y mucho menos tratándose de su hermana. Su hermana. Repitió esa palabra. Y sintió un agujero en el pecho. A pesar de todo, se guardó sus preocupaciones y esa tarde le pidió a su doncella que le preparase un baño de agua caliente y esencias de violetas.

Se Aseo, se lavo el pelo y se puso su vestido más bonito. Era deslumbrante. Su madre se lo había regalado tras acordar su compromiso con el Duque. Le había dicho, precisamente, que era un vestido digno de una duquesa. Era de un rojo fuerte, casi granate. En teoría, debería haberlo estrenado alguna noche para acudir a una fiesta especial a la que los hubiesen invitado, pero decidió que lo usaría ese día. Sólo ella sabía las razones y ni siquiera quería admitirselas antes sí misma. De modo que al Mirarse en el espejo intento ignorar que tenía los ojos un poco húmedos y se esforzó por respirar hondo y fingir que aquella era una noche magnífica antes de salir del dormitorio.

Terry estaba esperando en el salón con impaciencia. Al oír el ruido de las pisadas, alzó la vista hacia la escalera de caracol por la que descendía su esposa enfundada en un vestido color rojo fuerte. Que destacaba su piel pálida y su cabello rubio. Se le secó la boca al verla. Estaba… Imponente. Ese era la palabra. Lejos de la chica de rostro aniñado. Parecía una mujer poderosa de mirada decidida.

—Estás… —La miro de los pies a la cabeza de nuevo—. Estás…

—No hace falta que inventes un cumplido —lo corto Candy.

—No iba inventar nada. Estás preciosa. —Tenía la voz ronca.

—Gracias. —Candy intento no sonrojarse y paso por su lado.

Terry la siguió, sin poder dejar de mirar el movimiento de sus caderas y la estrecha cintura dentro de aquel vestido apretado que le quedaba como un guante. Subió tras ella en el carruaje y se sentó a su lado. En lugar de ocupar el asiento de frente, como lo había hecho en las otras ocasiones anteriores.

Candy se tenso, cuando él deslizó el dorso de la mano por su mejilla y la acaricio con delicadeza, como si fuese valiosa.

—Cualquiera que te mirase hoy sabría que eres la duquesa de Wellington.

—Me lo tomaré como un halago —contestó ella en un murmullo.

—Es que lo es: me gusta este vestido. Me gusta como te sientan los colores fuertes. Ve a la modista la próxima semana encarga todos los que quieras. ¿Desde cuando una mujer como tú, que tiene carta blanca no le gusta comprarse joyas y ropa? Por lo que me han comentado, no has tocado la caja fuerte que hay en tu dormitorio.

Candy alzó la barbilla para mirarlo estaban tan cerca que sus bocas casi se rozaban, pero los separaban unos centímetros. No aparto la vista de él antes de hablar.

—No necesito ropa ni joyas, pero gracias.

—¿Y qué necesitas, si puede saberse?

 _"Que me quieras",_ pensó,

Pero por supuesto, no se lo dijo en voz alta. Se limitó a tragar saliva con fuerza para intentar deshacer el nudo que le ahogaba ante su proximidad. ¿A quien quería engañar? Seguía tan enamorada de él, pese a que a menudo se comportarse como un patán testarudo y orgulloso. Incapaz de ver más allá de lo que tenía delante de sus narices. Aunque puede que aquella noche fuese determinante para abrirle los ojos.

—No necesito nada, Terry... Estoy bien.

Él aspiró hondo al oírla llamarlo tan seductoramente por segunda vez, se estremeció, pero sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia antes de volver a fijar la mirada en la ventanilla. No la entendía. Pensaba que él sabía que querían Las mujeres hasta que conoció a Candy, claro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del ahora matrimonio Thomson. En la ayudó a bajar del carruaje y camino junto a ella. Tomando su mano para ponerla en su antebrazo. Mientras la miraba de reojo. No sabía que le pasaba, pero de pronto quería que ella le prestase de toda la atención. Sin embargo Candy lo ignoró. Y el sintió el agujero en el estómago...

Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada. El mayordomo los recibió y los hizo pasar hasta el comedor, donde ya estaba preparada y dispuesta la mesa principal.

Continuará...

Gracias x todos sus buenos y bellos comentarios...

JillValentine.


	9. Capítulo 9

_Letty B. Te regalo un capítulo intenso ;)_

Capítulo 9.

 _El mayordomo los recibió y los hizo pasar hasta el comedor donde ya estaba preparada y dispuesta la mesa principal._

 _La velada empezó siendo extrañamente tensa._

 _En el aire se respiraba un ambiente enrarecido. Con Eve intentando hacer de anfitriona lo mejor posible. Terry ignorando sus esfuerzos, James mirando a este último con cierta curiosidad y recelo y Candy deseando que todo llegase a su fin, porque temía echarse a llorar entre el primer plato de pavo glaseado y el segundo de patatas con salsa de miel._

 _— No tienes buena cara Candy —le dijo su hermana._

 _Sentado junto a ella Terry la observo de reojo._

 _—Estoy genial —mintió antes de masticar. —Ese vestido te sienta increíble —siguió Eve, que parecía querer llenar todos los espacios silenciosos e incómodos con cualquier comentario._

 _— Estás muy guapa esta noche.— Lejos de aceptar el halago, Candy se encogió más sobre sí misma, pero casualmente sólo Terry pareció percibir de ese detalle. Mientras los demás continuaban comiendo._

 _—¿Y dime James? ¿Como es regentar un club? ¿cansado ? —dijo Terry con cierta sorna._

 _—No lo sé. Dímelo tú. Quizás lo sepas mejor que yo, con el tiempo que pasas allí._

 _Candy bajo la cabeza y miro a su plato. Mientras los hombres seguían lanzándose pequeñas pullas entre ellos, A cada cual más desconcertante._

 _Como cuando James dijo algo así como: " "No hay mayor bajeza que un hombre sea incapaz de reconocer y afrontar sus propios sentimientos"._

 _Desde luego, ella pensó que había perdido la cabeza, porque, para empezar, todo apuntaba a que Terry no poseía sentimiento alguno sobre nada. No era un mal hombre ni un ogro, de hecho, la trataba mejor de lo que esperaba, Pero si era frío y cauto._

 _—Deberíamos pedir el postre —dijo Eve con una sonrisa tensa._

 _—¿De verdad es necesario?. —Terry alzo la vista hacia ella tras decirlo._

 _Cuando los dos se miraron, Candy contuvo el aliento e hizo un esfuerzo inmenso para no levantarse y marcharse de allí. Pero se contuvo. Inspirando y aguantó estoicamente mientras comían la mouse de limón. Eve hablaba de todo lo que tenía que hacer durante la semana, al tiempo que los demás escuchaban su conversación._

 _Media hora después, tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta para regresar al carruaje y marcharse, una sensación de tristeza se enroscaba en el estómago de Candy. Dentro del carruaje, ignoró los intentos de Terry por hablar con ella de temas poco trascendentales, Como: el tiempo atmosférico, o si quería que plantas en rosas en el jardín trasero de la casa._

 _Pero ella no podía pensar en él tiempo, ni mucho menos en la botánica. Esa sensación incómoda no dejaba espacio para nada más. Eso y la melancolía, la pena al darse de bruces de nuevo con la realidad._

 _Si, al salir de casa se había_ _sentido bonita con aquel vestido rojo brillante, al regresar se sentía la chica menos agraciada de la ciudad, una que había jugado a disfrazarse para intentar engañarse._

 _Por eso mismo, en cuanto puso un pie dentro, se despidió de Terry dándole las buenas noches. Anunciando que estaba cansada y pensaba acostar ya._

 _Eso hizo. Pero no contó con que un minuto después de entrar a su dormitorio, él abría la puerta si llamar._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí?—ella se estaba quitando la gargantilla._

 _—¿Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa, Candy?_

 _Terry se acercó hacia ella peligrosamente._

 _—¿Por qué iba ocurrirme nada?— replico._

 _—Por qué lo sé, lo he notado cuando estábamos en la casa de tu hermana. Estabas tensa. Parecía que querías desaparecer o largarte de allí. Y no lo entiendo. Pensé que lo que querías era asistir a esa cena…_

 _Dijo la frase a medias, porque no quería terminar admitiendo que, básicamente, había accedido a ir, tan solo por ella._

 _Candy se giró deteniéndolo, apoyo las manos en su pecho cuando él intento avanzar más, con la intención de besarla._

 _Se miraron fijamente mientras respiraban agitados._

 _—Me encontraba un poco indispuesta, eso es todo._

 _—No se te da nada bien mentir —insistió molesto._

 _—Déjalo ya, Terry. —Se apartó de él y se acercó a la cómoda, pero no le dio tiempo llegar hasta el otro lado de la estancia, porque él la cogio de la muñeca y tiro de ella, pegandola a su pecho. La retuvo allí, decidido a no dejarlo pasar—. Te estás comportando como un bruto._

 _—Y tu como una niña malcriada y asustada._

 _—¿Asustada? —Lo miró desafiante._

 _—Sí, asustada. No te atreves a decirme que te pasa._

 _—Quizás... es que no quiero decírtelo. — soltó entonces._

 _—¡¿Lo ves?! Sabía que ocurría algo. Y, lo más probable, no sea que no quieras decírmelo, sino que te de miedo o no te atrevas —sonó_ _travieso—. ¿Es algo desvergonzado…?_

 _Él deslizó una mano por la cintura de forma provocadora._

 _Pero Candy no reaccionó como esperaba; cerrando los ojos y suspirando ante la caricia. Sino todo lo contrario: los mantuvo abiertos, fijos en él, y humedecidos._

 _— Suéltame, por favor —dijo con un hilo de voz._

 _—Candy… Verla llorar era doloroso._

 _—¡Vete ya! Quiero acostarme cuanto antes._

 _—Sabes que no me iré, hasta que tú me digas… ¿que es lo que te pasa?_

 _Entonces ella ya no aguanto. Estallo, liberando lo que tenía atorado en la garganta desde lo más profundo de su corazón._

 _—¡Vi cómo la mirabas! ¡Ya está! ¡Ya sabes lo que me pasa! ¡Y, ahora márchate! Por favor._

 _—¿Como miraba quien? — Terry parecía consternado._

 _—¿En serio vamos a jugar a esto? —Candy sacudió la cabeza y se limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas que caían por sus pómulos—. Está bien. No me debes nada. Yo, ya sabía esto desde el principio. Estás enamorado de ella y lo acepto, no te estoy reprochando nada, sencillamente ha sido incómodo fingir durante la cena que no me daba cuenta. Pero aprenderé actuar mejor, de verdad. No volveré a montar un númerito, puedes estar tranquilo._

 _Terry sintió que algo se encogía en su corazón._

 _La sujeto antes de que pudiese volver a escabullirse. Y le levanto la barbilla con los dedos para que no huyese de su mirada._

 _No quería dejar ningún atisbo de dudas._

 _—Yo no estoy enamorado de tu hermana._

 _—Estás mintiendo… Ahogó un sollozo._

 _—Te digo la verdad. No lo estoy ahora y lo estuve jamás. Tan sólo me gustaba la idea perfecta de unir nuestros apellidos, GrandChester con un White. Dos familias con un prestigio social que se remontaría A varias generaciones. Admito que me fastidió que mis planes se troncasen, si, pero no fue por perderla a ella._

 _—Eve es muy guapa — susurro Candy_

 _—Sí que lo es. Pero eso no hace que te enamores de alguien._

 _Y qué es lo que lo hace pregunto ya mirándolo._

 _No lo sé… Contesto apenas en un murmullo. Y mintió. Porque una parte de él si lo sabía. Lo que hacía que una persona se enamorara de otra, era la capacidad insólita de que ser mejor para el otro. Hacerlo feliz incluso sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. Desear dárselo todo sin preguntar primero que necesitaba. El no sabía porque nunca había sentido aquello por Eve. A pesar de toda su belleza, y porque estaba empezando a sentirlo por Candy. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía permitírselo. Eso sería un gran error. Atarse emocionalmente a otra persona no entraba en sus planes, ni siquiera tratándose de su esposa._

 _—Pero la besaste— insistió Candy—.Ella me lo contó._

 _—Es verdad, la bese. Quería cónquistarla. Y, dados los nefastos resultados, es evidente que significó igual de poco para mí que para ella, ¿no crees?_

 _—Esta noche no dejabas de mirarla..._

 _—No dejaba de mirarte a ti, porque ese vestido me estaba volviendo loco —admitió mientras empezaba a desabrochar de los cordones de la parte frontal—. Y disimular que sólo pensaba en quitártelo y mirar a cualquier otro lado me suponía un esfuerzo. Candy se sujeto a sus hombros, aturdida, cuando él se inclinó y la beso como si realmente llevase toda la noche deseando hacerlo. Se dejo llevar por las sensaciones de su lengua acariciando la suya y sus labios recorriendo después tu cuello cada tramo de su piel que quedaba libre de ropa conforme aquellas manos hábiles la habían despojado del vestido._

 _Después ella también tiró de su ropa, para lograr desnudarlo cuanto antes. Sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado súbitamente en apenas un minuto, ardiendo con fuerza por culpa de sus besos y sus caricias._

 _Enredo los dedos en su cabello castaño y miró fijamente aquellos ojos azules encendidos de pasión antes de que él le sonriera seductor y le diese la vuelta, pegando su pecho a la espalda femenina. piel con piel._

 _—Apoya las manos en la pared —le susurro al oído._

 _Candy obedeció. Luego sintió como él le separaba las piernas con destreza Y la sujetaba de las caderas antes de hundirse en su interior. Candy gimió con fuerza. Lo había sentido de una forma tan intensa y profunda. Mientras la embestida por detrás, respirando contra su nuca y lambiéndole y después en lóbulo de la oreja sin dejar de moverse. Cuando los dedos de él se colocaron entre sus piernas y le acariciaron justo en el centro. Candy se dejo ir con un jadeó de placer y él la acompaño, instante después._

 _Continuará..._

 _Chicos y chicas. Les pondré el próximo capítulo, hasta mañana en la tarde, mi cabeza necesita un brake. Un pequeño dolor empieza a querer invadir mis neuronas. Gracias a TODOS por seguir la historia. Buenas noches._

 _JillValentine._


	10. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10._

Al. Separarse de Candy, Terry sintió frío.

Se subió los pantalones, luego se pasó una mano por el pelo, pensativo y algo aturdido, sin saber qué hacer o decir a continuación. Era como si Candy lograse sacudirlo y dejarlo sin ideas, casi perdido; como si no llevase años haciendo aquello.

Parpadeo algo sorprendido cuando. Candy se paro de puntitas delante de él, aún desnuda. Se alzó sobre sus talones para llegar hasta su altura y darle un beso en los labios.

Puede que fuese la primera vez que Candy lo besase. Y lo había hecho así, como si fuese de lo más cotidiano. El corazón de Terry latió con fuerza y eso lo asusto, la sensación calida que se extendió con una facilidad desbordante por todo su cuerpo, y que lucho por quedarse ahí, porque de repente pensó; en lo reconfortable que sería despertarse cada día con uno de sus besos y embestirla cada noche contra la pared antes de irse a dormir, compartir un baño con ella, un paseo, hacerla reír…

—Debería irme ya —consiguió decir. Pero entonces.

—O también podrías... quedarte a dormir... --Quizás fue por su voz temblorosa, la inseguridad o la tristeza que vio en sus ojos verdes, pero Terry supo antes de que terminase de pronunciar aquella frase, que no podría negarse.

\--Asintió despacio, a pesar de que lo último que sentíera era seguro de la decisión que estaba tomando. Dormir con ella, no era algo que le hubiese pasado por la cabeza jamás. Curiosamente, cuando se metió en la cama y sintió el calor de aquel cuerpo femenino a su lado, le pareció que ese momento era mucho más íntimo que todos los que había compartido hasta entonces, incluyendo todos los del sexo.

Candy sentía las mariposas aleteando en su estómago. Pasando unos primeros momentos de incomodidad, terminó girándose en la cama rodeando el torso de Terry antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro; como un gato perezoso que buscase un hueco cálido en el que cobijarse. Por un momento, temió que él la rechazase, Pero apenas unos segundos después sintió sus manos firmes sujetándola por la cintura y pegandola más a él, antes de oírlo exhalar un suspiro profundo y sonoro.

—Gracias por quedarte —le dijo Candy. No añadió que esa noche, por fin, se sentía menos sola, tras su confesión. Su pequeño corazón había empezado a unir las grietas que seguían abiertas después de haberlo tenido roto. Tampoco le confesó que escucharlo decir aquello sobre su hermana, había sido un alivio tan grande que por fin sentía que respiraba hondo de nuevo, porque puede que Eve fuese su mejor amiga, y su persona favorita en el mundo, pero no por ello Candy sentía menos celos al pensar que Terry pudiese seguir enamorado de Eve..

Pero Terry había sonado sincero y firme. Y luego la había mirado con esos ojos azules; como si ella fuese especial, y bonita, y Candy lo había creído antes de abandonarse a él.

Los siguientes días, Candy vivió en una nube. No quería despertar. No quería que nada cambiara. Porque poco a poco todo empezó hacer casi perfecto. Los avances eran lentos, y casi a cuentagotas, pero así le resultaba más reales y palpables. No necesitaba más.

Cada mañana, Candy y Terry, comenzaron a coger la costumbre de desayunar juntos en la mesa del salón. Era sin duda su momento preferido del día. Comían huevos revueltos y charlaban de todo, un poco antes de que alguno de los dos se levantase para empezar hacer recados, o bien Terry encerrarse en su despacho de la Última planta. Después, a lo largo de las siguientes horas, Candy visitaba a su hermana, se acercaba al centro de Londres, o se encargaba de organizar la casa, y contestar las invitaciones a numerosas fiestas que les llegaban cada semana; hasta la fecha, las había rechazado todas, no porque ella quisiese, si no porque Terry no parecía con demasiadas ganas de asistir a eventos sociales. Sus padres, estaban empezando a socializar con su marido y aun que no se reunían todos en familia. Habían visitado un par de veces su casa.

Así pues, al caer la tarde, Candy se daba un baño, leía un libro o se reunía con las vecinas en la hora de la merienda, aunque lo hacía, se aburría como una ostra y de modo que intentaba hacerlo cada vez menos. También pasaba cada vez más tiempo con la cocinera de la casa, aunque algunas de las señoras amigas de su Madre pensasen que eso no era correcto o resultaba inapropiado.

Al caer la noche Terry cenaba con ella. Las primeras semanas, seguía marchándose a menudo al club, A veces después de hacerle el amor, incluso, y ya no lo veía hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero durante aquella última quincena, se habia quedado en casa casi todos los días. Subían al dormitorio pasaban un rato juntos Y luego él dormía a su lado, abrazándola.

Su corazón latia con fuerza cada vez que la besaba. Lejos de superar lo que sentía por él desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el salón de su casa tiempo atrás, cuando Terry aún cortejaba a su hermana mayor, Candy tenía la sensación de que cada día se enamoraba un poco más de él. En la intimidad de su habitación era un nombre pasional y cariñoso. También era generoso; constantemente la instaba a comprarse más ropa, más joyas cualquier cosa que le apeteciese.

Esa misma noche, mientras Candy terminaba de arreglarse para asistir al primer baile al que asistirían como pareja, tras más de dos meses de casados.

Él apareció en su habitación. Terry la observó profundamente. Pero Candy no se dio cuenta.

Se acercó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

—Es que… Quiero verme bien —admitió ella.

—¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? —la miro.

—Ya sabes, todo el mundo hablara de nosotros, y seamos sinceros los dos sabemos lo que ocurrirá. Ellas te mirarán.

—Y, yo pensaré en cómo quitarte ese vestido en alguna habitación.

Le dio un manotazo en el hombro e intento no echarse a reír, porque la verdad que la situación le preocupaba. Sabía que iba a sentir muchos ojos sobre ella en esa noche y a pesar de todo. Las palabras y las atenciones de Terry en aquellas semanas. No evitaban que siguiera sintiéndose poca cosa para él. Como una chiquilla que toda su vida había ido detrás del príncipe sin que éste se molestara sin mirarla, ni una sola vez durante todo aquel tiempo.

—Lo digo en serio —protestó—. No sé si quiero ir.

—Por supuesto que vamos a ir— estás perfecta. —Tiro de ella con decisión y la obligó a salir de allí.

En cuanto llegaron al baile. Tal como Candy había pervisto, todas las miradas estaban centradas sobre ellos, mientras algunos asistentes cuchicheaban con descaro. Candy hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza alta, a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban.

Él, como siempre seguro de sí mismo, caminando con orgullo y manteniendola bien cerca. Demasiado cerca, de hecho. Para las damas más conservadoras ante las que no pasó desapercibido aquel sutil gesto de posesión.

Además, contra todo pronóstico, Terry no la dejó sola con las mujeres en cuanto llegaron para ir a saludar al resto de los Caballeros, sino que decidió sacarla bailar. Empezaron a moverse por toda la pista al son de la música.

Porque para Terry no pasó desapercibido, como miraban a su esposa. Había pensado en dejarla que ella conversase con las damas, mientras él saludaba a los caballeros. Pero cuando sintió las miradas masculinas sobre las caderas de su mujer. Decidió no separarse de ella. Tenía pensado de hecho pedir su capa y cubrirla. Antes de que cualquier otro degenerado intentase acercarse a ella, con la excusa de saludarla. Y, es que Terry había notado un cambio en el cuerpo de su esposa. Sus pechos eran más grandes y sus caderas lo volvían loco, la cintura era perfectamente estrecha. Entendía que el cambio se debía a su actividad sexual. Pero no se imaginaba que Candy adquiriese un cuerpo tan llamativo y deseable, así pues. Decidió llevársela a la pista de baile. Les dejaría saber que Candy era suya.

—¡Perdóna! Te he pisado. No tengo mucha práctica.

—Culpa mía —replicó él—, te reclamé rápido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Lo miro sin entender.

—Que no pudiste disfrutar de una temporada, ¿no es cierto? James me lo dijo. Pero sabes una cosa—se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—. Creo que habrías conseguido que todos se volvieran locos por ti. Sencillamente yo fui más listo —bromeo.

Candy se sonrojo ante el cumplido y le gustó que él hablase de su matrimonio de una manera liviana y relajada, como si ya no importasen las circunstancias. En cierto modo, ella sentía que durante los casi tres meses de casados, que llevaban viviendo en la ciudad, se habían acoplado el uno al otro, casi a la perfección, pese a que no fuese una unión ideal desde el comienzo.

—James no sabe lo que dice —comentó Candy.

—En eso debo de darte la razón. —Él sonrió.

—¿De verdad lo odias tanto? Es buen tipo. Adora a mi hermana. No, más que adorarla, el la ama. No todos los días un hombre mira así a sumujer. No puede ser tan malo.

Terry no respondió, porque sabía que ella tenía razón. Continúo moviéndose llevándola a ella por el centro del salón mientras la música seguía sonando y flotando a su alrededor. Por primera vez en su vida Candy se sintió como una princesa O una protagonista de alguna de esas novelas que leía y no como el personaje secundario que nunca terminaba de Destacar ni de encajar del todo.

Ésa noche sonrió con ganas cogida del brazo de su marido, ese hombre que desde el primer día que lo vio había despertado algo especial en ella, y paseándose entre la gente, parándose hablar con viejos conocidos de vez en cuando. Todo fue perfecto. Tan sencillo como eso.

Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, después de medianoche, Candy se sentía dichosa y le brillaban los ojos. Se sentó en el carruaje y dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—¿Estás contenta?— Terry la contemplo.

—Mucho. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Me alegra oírlo.

No hablaron mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad, ni cuando llegaron a casa. Todavía en silencio, subieron a la habitación y ella dejó que él la desnudase con delicadeza antes de recorrer su piel con esas manos que eran calidas y masculinas.

Esa noche él le hizo el amor despacio. Pero fue sentido e intenso.

Cuando sus cuerpos se acoplaron, Candy se aferro a sus hombros y lo abrazó. Cuando la miro antes de terminar, ella creyó ver algo diferente en sus ojos. Cuando acabaron se quedaron juntos en la cama, Candy pensó que era una señal.

Si no hubiese ido algo chispada por haber bebido durante la fiesta y, porque las caricias de él segundos atrás no habían influido a la hora de frenarla, puede que hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada. Pero, por una vez estando con él, decidió dejarse llevar porque estaba cansada de callarse lo que d verdad pensaba y sentía, y porque ella no sabía ser de otra manera, como una de esas damas frías y serias que se contenían, sino todo lo contrario. Candy era ella sin filtros la mayor parte del tiempo, una chica decidida y con carácter, pero transparente.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi… —Comenzó a decir en voz baja mientras con una mano le acariciaba el torso desnudo dibujando espirales encima.

—¿Te refieres a esa noche en la fiesta? —pregunto él.

—No. Me refiero la primera vez, esa tarde que viniste a casa a tomar el té, cuando intentabas conquistar a mi hermana. Te vi desde las escaleras y pensé que eras el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida y que tus ojos eran azules como el mar.

A Terry le hizo gracia y sonrió en respuesta.

—Lo siguen siendo, ¿no? Bromeó y suspiró.

— Si, luego viniste muchos más días. Cómo la primera vez que mi madre me dejó tomar el té en el salón con vosotros. Tropecé y tú me sujetaste. La segunda vez me entró la risa tonta y a ti te pareció gracioso. Aunque mamá estuvo a punto de querer matarme —Terry volvió a reír al recordar ese día—. La tercera derrame el té encima de ti.

— Esa la recuerdo. Estaba ardiendo. —Candy se movió un poco de apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Pero después Se alzó para poder mirarlo y el bajo la vista hacia ella. Mientras enroscaba entre sus dedos un mechón de rizos rubios, le gustaba repetir ese gesto, lo relajaba antes de dormir.

—Me dolió lo que hiciste aquella noche. ¿Sabes?

—Te refieres a la noche en la fiesta — Terry frunció el ceño.

—Si, yo… Es que yo…

—No fue para tanto.

—Siempre... he estado enamorada de ti...

Sintió como el cuerpo de Terry se tensaba de inmediato junto al de ella. Su mano dejo de acariciar el cabello, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron. De repente el aire se sentía tenso, frío...

—Candy… —Trago saliva con fuerza.

—Por eso me dolió. No era sólo que quisiese divertirme con un desconocido en los jardines de casa, es que pensé sólo durante un segundo, que quizás por fin tú te habías fijado en mí, hasta que luego me di cuenta de la realidad todo se trataba de una venganza.

Terry se movió su lado y cuando Candy quiso darse cuenta, él estaba de pie, anudandose los pantalones y resoplando por lo bajo. Parecía agitado, con los hombros en tensión y los ojos azules ensombrecidos de repente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Estabas enamorada de mí.

—Lo siento… Susurró ella.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido decírmelo, hasta ahora? ¿Y, por qué demonios iba a gustarte…? Se acercó a ella que estaba sentada en la cama con las sábanas sujetas sobre su pecho desnudo, tapándose. Terry parecía peligroso.

—Dime que ya no sientes lo mismo.

Su mirada clara le pedía eso, que negase a sentir algo por él, que le confirmase que había superado ese tonto enamoramiento, propio de una niña.

Pero Candy fue incapaz de admitir aquello, porque al tenerlo cercas podia sentir la electricidad que fluya entre ellos y como su piel reaccionaba ante su proximidad erizándose suavemente.

Bajo la cabeza y él maldijo por lo bajo.

—Lo siento —repitió Candy de nuevo.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo Terry antes de irse. Escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse de un golpe seco. Antes de dejar que las lágrimas saliesen libremente. Las sentía corriendo por la piel de sus mejillas y no hizo nada para limpiárselas. Porque estaba paralizada pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Pero también la peor.

Todo se había torcido. Aquella semana la rutina en las que él se había comportado con ella como si realmente disfrutase de su compañía, Candy se había relajado lo suficiente como para empezar a mostrarse tal y como era sin esconder nada. Porque no pensó que algunas cosas era mejor que siguiesen guardando para así misma, o que a Terry le molestaría tanto que ella sintiese algo profundo y especial por él, pese a todas sus circunstancias.

Sollozo antes de hundir el rostro en la almohada que aún olía a Terry.

¿Por qué preciaba tanto la idea del amor?

Nunca había estado tan confundido. Terry alardeaba de ser un hombre que sabía lo que quería, cuando lo quería y como lo quería. Desde pequeño había sido criado para ello. Cuando cumplió la edad correspondiente y vio pasar los días dentro del internado, fue criado para convertirse en un Duque, en alguien respetable, admirable y honorable.

Le inculcaron que no había nada más importante que el orgullo. Ni en un millón de años le pasó por la cabeza la idea de tener un matrimonio por amor. Por todos era sabido que ese tipo de uniones solían ser las más problemáticas y poco prácticas. El amor traía consigo ciertas dificultades; los celos, sentimientos, tener que pensar en las emociones del otro, una carga más que llevar en la espalda, Y él ya tenía suficientes con el título que había tenido que heredar y ese apellido que defendía a capa y espada.

Por eso había decantado por cortejar a Eve White.

Aunque resultaba una chica agradable y atractiva, supo con seguridad que nunca sentiría nada por ella. Durante los ratos que pasó a su lado, nunca sintió el impulso de hacer la suya de una manera primitiva, de marcar su posición, ni nada similar. Cuando le llegaron los rumores poco creíbles sobre que Eve White se la había relacionado con James Thomson, él no sintió celos en absoluto, Por que le importaba bien poco. Ahora bien la situación actual y era muy distinta para él.

La idea de que Candy tuviese una aventura con otro, le removia las entrañas. No era una cuestión de orgullo ni de honor por su apellido, era una cuestión de que quería que fuese suya y sólo suya. No soportaba que nadie pensase siquiera en rozarla.

Eve era bonita, pero Candy era mucho más. Lo peor era mucho más peligrosa para él.

Por qué de una mujer como Candy podía llegar a enamorarse.

"Si es que no lo estás ya" susurró una voz en su cabeza que él ignoro sacudiéndola de lado a lado antes de levantarse de su escritorio. Llevaba metido en su despacho todo el día. La noche anterior había salido huyendo del dormitorio desu mujer y no había pegado ojo. Recordando lo magnifica que había sido verla en la fiesta no luciendo aque vestido que se pegaba a su cuerpo, con los ojos brillantes fijos en él, mientas la hacía danzar por la pista de baile, ante las miradas de todo el mundo. Recordó como la veían los hombres. Después le había hecho el amor al llegar a casa, pensando que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Pero luego Candy le había confesado su pequeño secreto… Que siempre había estado enamorada de él …

Y eso fue un golpe para Terry que no esperaba.

Estaba completamente aterrado. Tenía la sensación de que si no ponía tierra de por medio o al Saba un muro entre ellos, esa pequeña chica se apoderaría de su corazón de su alma y de todo, arrasando con su paso sin piedad y convirtiéndolo en una vieja versión de si mismo.

Misteriosamente durante los siguientes cuatro días apenas se cruzó con Candy. Ella no fue a su encuentro y él tampoco, aunque cada hora que pasaba se sentía más nervioso e inestable. Por una parte, toda las noches tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para no irrumpir en su dormitorio, y hacerle el amor Y dormir con ella. Por otra, sentía que aquello era lo mejor para los dos, poner distancia, que todo se empiece. Quizás el error había sido dejar que se acercase desde el principio, paulatinamente, pero si lo hizo fue porque pensó que no habría riesgo de que ella, desde luego, no sentía algo por él, el hombre que la había engañado para casarse y que había echado pestes durante el último año sobre su hermana y su cuñado.

Su amigo Dan lo visito cuando ya llevaba mas de una semana sin tener contacto con Candy, Más allá de que se cruzasen en el pasillo de vez en cuando o coincidiesen en una habitación durante escasos minutos, antes de que uno de los dos Saliese huyendo.

Dan miró la mesa de su despacho con el Ceño fruncido.

—¿Ahora desayunas aquí? —preguntó mirando los restos de comida en una bandeja.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?—replicó Terry sin humor.

—Nada, sólo me ha sorprendido.

—¿Quieres tomar una copa?

—Sabes que nunca digo que no.

Sonrío un poco por primera vez en días mientras abría el minibar y serbia a su amigo un vaso antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón frente a su escritorio. Se bebio el suyo de un trago.

—No tienes buena especto —comentó Dan—. ¿Duermes bien?

—Como un bebé —mintió Terry sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Seguro? —Alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—No necesito que te preocupes por mí.

—No lo hago. Pero pensaba que los amigos se contaban las cosas, Terry te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, se cuando estás jodido. Ahora lo estás por ejemplo.

Lo que no se es ¿porque? Dado que no pareces dispuesto a comportarte como un adulto.

Terry arrugó el ceño ante esa afirmación que tampoco le gustó .

—Son tonterías, Dan—. Tengo mucho trabajo, estoy agotado, y en breve saldré de viaje para visitar las tierras del norte…

—¿Y como van las cosas con Candy?—preguntó su amigo.

Quiso mentirle y contestar que genial, pero se derrumbo.

—Jodidamente mal. Es un desastre.

—¿Que es tan terrible…?

—Está enamorada de mí.

El silencio se quedó entre ellos unos segundos y luego Dan sonrío lentamente ante la atónita mirada de Terry, antes de beberse la copa de un trago largo.

—Enhorabuena, supongo —le dijo.

—Más bien deberías de darme el pésame.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?—replicó sin entender.

—¡Todo! Es un desastre. Yo no la quiero —mintió.

— Tampoco creo que la pobre chica vaya a darte problemas.

Terry se quedó pensativo con la vista clavada en el ventanal de su despacho. Era consciente de que le había mentido deliberadamente, e inclusión de que quizás su amigo se había dado cuenta de eso, pero necesitaba convencerse a sí mismo de que era verdad, de que no la quería, aunque eso fuese imposible. ¿Cómo no iba a querer a una mujer tan divertida, natural, llena de luz? Candy era vivas, lista y aportaba color y calor A su vida gris. Pero no estaba preparado para asimilar todo eso.

Se puso en pie cuando vio que Terry también lo hizo y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, Dan casi tropezó con el cuerpo de la joven rubia, bonitas pecas, y pequeña estatura, que parecia estar esperando fuera del despacho.

—¡Ah! encantado de verte, Candy. —Le dijo Dan con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, mi Lord. —Ella se apartó para dejarlo salir.

—¡Nos vemos pronto, Terry! —exclamó su amigo.

El silencio se noto más cuando Dan desapareció y se quedaron a solas, mirándose. El intento ignorar que ella tenía los ojos un poco más brillantes, O quizás húmedos, de lo normal. La dejo que pasase, e intento no hacer caso a su corazón. Que le latía con una fuerza inusual. En lugar de sentarse, ella permaneció de pie en medio de la estancia, así que él hizo lo mismo y se quedó a lado de la ventana, apoyado ligeramente en el alféizar.

—¿Querías verme?—le preguntó a un aturdido.

—Sí. Vine porque tengo algo que anunciarte.

— ¿De qué se trata? —inspiró profundamente. Se moría de ganas de romper la distancia que los separa dando dos zancadas para besarla y tocarla por todas partes. Candy clavó sus ojos en él, con esa mirada desafiante que lo había conquistado desde primer día, porque poseía una fuerza que hacía que el mundo casi dejase de girar.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo entonces.

—Candy, eso… Eso es… Suspiro pasándose una mano por el pelo, y después, incapaz de aguantar más, se alzó en toda su altura y dio un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a sujetar sus mejillas entre sus manos y besarla hasta cansarse. Imaginar a su hijo creciendo en su vientre le hizo estremecerse y, por un momento olvidó todos sus miedos y barreras.

—Espera, déjame hablar antes de que digas nada —lo interrumpió ella, que no estaba preparada para otro rechazo más—. Yo te amo, Terry. Fuiste el primero y el único hombre por el que he sentido algo así y no puedo forzar ni cambiar eso por mucho que lo intente, porque estaría engañándome a mí misma. Pero no soy idiota. Te he oído.

—¿Que has oído? —él no la entendía.

—Hace unos minutos, cuando hablabas con tu amigo.

—Candy, eso no era… No era exactamente así…

—No quería escuchar a escondidas. Pero venía para contarte la noticia y lo oí. Dijiste "yo no la quiero". Y, te agradezco que siempre hayas sido sincero conmigo, que al menos no hayas intentado esconder tus intenciones.— Aguanto las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, aunque veía un poco borroso el rostro de Terry—. No sé mucho sobre el amor, pero sí sé que los sentimientos no se pueden forzar. No hay nada más cierto que eso. Hemos pasado toda esta semana separados y he tenido tiempo para pensar…

—No deberíamos precipitarnos —replicó él sin saber qué decir.

—No lo hago. Sólo quiero que sepas que como decía tu amigo, "no seré la pobre chica que te da problemas" Respeto que tú no sientas lo mismo. Podemos ser amigos, llevarnos bien, tener un matrimonio tranquilo. No me inmiscuiré en la vida que hagas fuera de esta casa. De todas formas, se que tienes que irte de viaje y que estás ocupado preparándolo todo para partir esta tarde, así que ya hablaremos cuando regreses. Tan sólo necesitaba dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros antes de que tengamos que pasarnos la vida evitándonos.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, Candy se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Terry se quedó mirando la puerta vacía por la que acababa de irse, dudando entre ir detrás para decirle que en realidad si sentía cosas por ella o permanecer sin hacer nada ante el riesgo de que aquello terminase por estallarles en la cara.

—Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo 11._

Terry se quedó mirando la puerta vacía por la que acababa de irse, dudando entre si ir detrás de Candy para decirle que en realidad sí sentía cosas por ella, o permanecer sin hacer nada ante el riesgo de que aquello terminase por estallarles en la cara.

Le había dicho que lo amaba… Sin dudar. Sin titubeos siquiera. La última y única persona que había admitido quererle había sido su madre.

Terry no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto, a tratar con sentimientos ni a saber cómo comportarse en situaciones así. Candy parecía moverse con mucha más soltura entre las emociones y no dudaba en asimilarlas y admitirlas en voz alta.

Por eso terminó quedándose en su despacho y terminándose la botella solo.

Cuando horas más tarde abandonó la vivienda y sus criados subieron el equipaje al carruaje Terry iba completamente borracho. pero no le importó. Al revés, así al menos podría dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. o peor porque le estaba costando tanto poner en orden su vida.

Se pasó todo el viaje hasta llegar a la primera posada sentado con la vista fija en el asiento de enfrente, que estaba vacío y que tan a menudo últimamente había ocupado Candy. Lo cierto era que no se habían separado desde que se habían casado, lejos de cumplir su intención inicial, Terry casi se había refugiado en ella de inmediato. Durante las últimas semanas incluso, había dejado de frecuentar el club y, pese a lo que pensó al principio, no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento buscar compañía femenina.

La única que necesitaba era suya…

Cerró los ojos cuando recuerdo que estaba embarazada. No podía esperar a que pasasen nueve meses para tener en sus brazos a ese bebé fruto de los dos, una mezcla de él y de ella. Resultaba tan gratificante que contuvo el aliento al pensarlo.

Toda su vida había deseado tener primero un varón para asegurar el título, pero en aquellos momentos de dio completamente igual; tanto si era un niño como una niña, sólo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de acariciar sus mofletes sonrosados y de acunaron con cuidado contra su pecho.

Él no sería como su padre y no se perdería sus primeros años de vida. Le daría todo lo que necesitase. Amor, estudios y protección.

Candy visitó su hermana aquella mañana, porque tenía ganas de verla, a ella y a su sobrina. Tras un rato en el cuarto del bebé viendo sus carantoñas, las dos bajaron al salón y una mucama le sirvió el habitual té que tomaban y las pastas que tanto le gustaban.

—Eres una madre increíble —le dijo sonriendo.

—Tu también lo serás, Candy, ya lo verás.

Su hermana se había tomado con una alegría inusitada su recién embarazo. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, Candy aun sonreía tontamente al imaginar a ese bebé que llegaría a sus vidas y en el que pensaba volcar todo su amor, que no era poco. Porque otra cosa no, pero Candy tenía amor para dar y regalar, y siempre le sobraba aún algo más. Su hermana Eve solía decir aquello entre risas desde que eran pequeñas y tenía razón.

—¿Como se tomó la noticia, Terry? —Le preguntó Eve.

—Bien —mintió—. Ahora está de viaje.

Esperaba que no insistiera más. Hacía casi una semana que Terry se había marchado. Un viaje para visitar algunas tierras y embarcarse en un proyecto importante relacionado con el arado de los campos. A pesar de las circunstancias, Candy lo echaba de menos. Cada día al despertar sentía en su ausencia, incluso aunque antes hubiese estados unos días sin hablarse a ella le bastaba sentír su presencia en la casa, su olor impregnado en cada una de las habitaciones. Ahora que no estaba, Los días eran más apáticos y monótonos.

—Parece que al final las cosas no han ido tan mal, ¿ verdad ?

Miro a su hermana con pena, pero no quiso decepcionarla.

—No, tienes razón. Voy a servirme un poco más de té.

Tras otro rato más charlando con Eve, se despidió de ella y de James, que acababa de llegar a casa sonriente como de costumbre, como si fuese su mejor momento del día. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres que Candy conocía le encantaba eso de su cuñado, que adorase a su hermana por encima de todas las cosas.

Le dijo adiós y se Subió en el carruaje que la llevó a casa. El lugar estaba silencioso, pero ya lo sentía como propio. Se quitó la capa que la protegía del frío ante la llegada del invierno y se dirigió al saloncito en el que estaba encendida la chimenea para leer un rato antes de la hora de la comida. Sin embargo aunque la novela era cierta mente interesante, no puedo concentrarse entre sus páginas y terminó observando casi sin parpadear las llamas del fuego que crujían delante de ella.

Rememoro la escena que había protagonizado la semana anterior cuando ya fue su despacho a contarle la noticia y terminó escuchando algo que, aunque ya sabía prefería no haber oído. Porque ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza la voz irme de él diciendo «yo no la quiero», Y la de su amigo contestando «tampoco creo que la pobre chica vaya darte problemas». Era casi humillante. No soportaba la idea de convertirse en una carga para Terry , o que alguien la considerase una pobre chica. Le resultaba terrible. Preferían casi la idea inicial que había pensado, aquella sobre. vivir en el campo alejada a todo, porque hay al menos ahí tendría su espacio. Pensativa, cero libro, sin dejar de mirarla llamas.

Una empleada apareció en el salón y le hablo.

—Señora ¿desea algo? —le pregunto.

—¿Que? Oh, no, gracias Dolly.

—Si me necesita, llámeme.

—¡Espera! Ahora que lo dices… —Se mordió el labio inferior con gesto pensativo. Tenía dudas pero sintió el impulso con fuerza—. Da órdenes de que preparen mi equipaje y también un carruaje, que cojan ropa de abrigo en abundancia.

—No tenemos previsto ningún viaje…

—Ya lo sé pero ahora sí.

—Pero señora…

—Un cambio de planes.

Y con esa frase sentenció su destino.

Puede que quizá algunas personas no la entendiesen, pero con el tiempo ella se los explicaría y lo aceptarían. Seguro que su hermana se enfadaría al enterarse que había decidido ir a vivir en esa casa de campo de la familia, era mejor que quedarse en la ciudad, viendo cómo Terry la ignoraba o, peor aún, se relacionaba con otras mujeres, cosa que ella sabía que acabaría ocurriendo pronto, si es que no lo había hecho ya, claro.

Eve podría visitarla allí cuando quisiera incluso ir de vacaciones. Mientras tanto, ella tendría una vida cómoda y tranquila, lejos de Londres, se ocuparía del jardín trasero, y pasaría por el bosque tan bonito que visitado durante su estancia y lo mejor, crearía a su bebé.

También Terry podría ir a verlos con frecuencia, pero de ese modo sus vidas estarían separadas, pese al dolor que eso les suponía a Candy, así nadie sufriría en camino.

Era, sin duda, la mejor opción para los dos. Claro que en ese momento, mientras veía cómo el personal de servicio se afanaban para preparar rápidamente su equipaje y poner a punto uno de los carruajes, Ella no sabía que el dolor de la tripa que tenía desde aquella mañana no se debía a que hubiese comido algo en mal estado, ni que Llevase todo el día muy nerviosa, algo que a veces le contraía el estómago.

Hasta que no llego a la casa de campo y entró en su dormitorio, no empezó a pensar que puede que ese malestar significase que algo iba mal. Se negó a darle importancia intento mantenerse positiva, como de costumbre. Durmió mal en ratos. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, la parte baja de su camisón y las sábanas estaban teñidas de rojo. Un sollozo escapó de la garganta de Candy y le atravesó en el pecho. Por qué supo que había perdido su bebé.

Continuará...

Feliz inicio de semana.

Es un capítulo corto, pero tenía que darle un espacio al dolor de Candy. _No me odien,_

Saludos...

JillValentine.


	12. Capítulo 12

_Capítulo 12._

Terry estaba agotado, pero al menos esos días de trabajo duro y de visitar una propiedad tras otra, le habían servido, para no tener tiempo para pensar en nada más. Si acaso algo así podría considerarse bueno. Sin embargo, ese día, cuando acabo Y se dirigió al hostal en el que se había estado quedando esa semana, hasta que avanzara más al norte, deseo no estar allí en ese momento, si no poder transportarse y entrar al finalizar el día, en su casa, donde Candy lo estaría esperando con una sonrisa y muchas ganas de hablar, como siempre cuando se trataba de ella. Parecía que nunca se le acababa la conversación.

Frunció el ceño cuando aporrearon la puerta.

—¡Ya va! —gritó algo malhumorado.

Esos días no aguantaba a nadie.

Un hombre esperaba con gestó serio y una carta en la mano. La cuestión era que a Terry le sonaba, creía que lo había visto alguna vez en un club. Entonces recordó que no había mirado en el club de James, ocupándose de mantener a raya a los clientes y dando la vuelta por ahí como una especie de seguridad, aunque había oído decir que en realidad eran socios. Tenía cabello rubio y los ojos grises como de gato.

—¿Te conozco? —pregunto sorprendido..

—Me llamo Sebastián. Soy amigo de James.

—¿Que puede necesitar James de mí?

—Me pidió personalmente que te trajese esta carta. Dice que es urgente. Llevo tres días atravesando el país casi sin hacer una parada, me dijeron que te encontraría aquí.

Terry recogió la carta confundido, sin saber que esperar hasta que,de repente, pensó en Candy, ¿Qué otra razón podía tener James para querer localizarlo urgentemente y mandar a su mejor amigo? Casi rompió el papel entre las prisas, antes de leer la caligrafía, apresurado.

Sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Tuvo que inspirar hondo.

Candy… Su pequeña Candy había tenido que sufrir aquello ella sola, y él estaba kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Sin poder hacer nada, impotente. La había dejado sola… En ese momento, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, se dio cuenta que estaba absurda y locamente enamorado de ella. ¿Que otra cosa podría explicar el agujero que sentíaen el estómago. Ante la idea de verla sufrir? «Sólo deseaba abrazarla tan fuerte como para conseguir aliviar el dolor y decirle al oído en un susurro, que todo iría bien».

—¿Necesito un caballo? —consiguió decir agitado.

—Ya he pedido uno en la posada —contestó Sebastián. Terry asintió, complacido ante lo eficiente, que resultó ser aquel hombre.

Juntos, a pesar de que empezaba a oscurecer y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Se dirigió hacia Londres.

Mientras cabalgaba, se dio cuenta de que nunca en toda su vida había estado tan asustado. Más allá de la pérdida del bebé, temía que a Candy le pudiese ocurrir algo. ¿Y si se enfermaba?.

No sería la primera ni la última que una mujer fallecía por algo así, menos cuando el parto y todo lo referente al embarazo, era una de las causas más comunes de mortalidad, entre ellas.

Todo su cuerpo se tenso al pensarlo; tanto, que hasta el caballo notó esa rigidez y se puso un poco nervioso por ello. Terry lo instó a ir todavía más rápido en medio de la oscuridad.

El otro hombre, Sebastián. Se mantuvo en silencio durante casi todo el camino, tan solo dejo caer algunas cosas cuando hicieron un par de paradas para comer como; que era el mejor amigo de James y socio del club, y que era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Pero que al enterarse de la noticia no había ningún mensajero cerca del que James se fiase lo suficiente, como para mandarlo algo así. A sabiendas de que no serían lo suficientemente rápidos.

Razón por la que había aceptado hacer un sacrificio semejante.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Terrry Se despidió de Sebastian, dándole las gracias y prometiéndole que le debía un enorme favor, que podía cobrarle cuando quisiese. El otro sólo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Y desapareció poco después.

Terry, por el contrario cogio más velocidad. En cuanto llego delante de la puerta de su casa, casi sintió ganas de llorar del alivio al estar al fin allí, junto a ella...

Llamó con insistencia en la puerta. Espero hasta que el mayordomo, que lo miro alucinado al verlo aparecer en aquel estado, con la ropa sucia, el cabello despeinado, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, al no haber dormido en dos días.

—¿Dónde está, Candy? —rugió como un animal.

—Señor… Espere… —El mayordomo lo siguió escaleras arriba. Se cruzó con un par de mucamas que abrieron mucho los ojos al verlo pasar. Nunca nadie había visto a Terry tan desesperado.

—Señor…

—¡Candy! —grito—. Pero cuando abrío la puerta de su dormitorio, vio que estaba vacío. No sólo eso, era evidente que la mayoría de sus cosas no estaban allí. Terry se giró hacia el hombre con el ceño fruncido y alterado—. ¿Dónde. Está. Mi. Mujer? Sentenció separando cada palabra.

—Se marchó —dijo el hombre temeroso—. Se fue al campo.

Terry parpadeó sin poder creer aquello. El hombre se encogió más, probablemente al ver la expresión terrorífica de su señor. Esa mueca que se transformó poco a poco.

—¿Quien La Dejo Marcharse?. ¡¿QUIEN?!

—Lo decidió ella misma, señor. Se Fue una semana después de usted. Antes de que ocurriese… La pequeña desgracia… Digo con tinte. Fue inesperado, estaba tan tranquila en el saloncito leyendo. De repente nos pidió que preparásemos el carruaje y su equipaje.

Terry paso una mano por la frente, desesperado—. Está bien. Prepara el mío. Partimos ya mismo.

Aunque estaba tan cansado, que hasta respirar le resultaba una tarea dificultosa, Terry se mantuvo despierto, mientras el carruaje lo llevaba por el camino que conducía hasta la casa de campo en la que se había criado desde pequeño. No se le pasó por la cabeza que James, cuando se refiriera a la casa familiar quisiese decir aquello, porque había dado por hecho que estaría en la ciudad, donde él la había dejado antes de marcharse.

Cuando al fin la propiedad apareció ante sus ojos, suspiro de alivio. Bajo del carruaje y a duras penas y entro en la casa, sin molestarse en llamar. Tampoco atendió las voces de las mucamas mientras ascendía por la escalera.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar al dormitorio, freno. Lo hizo porque la figura de James le cortó el paso.

—¿Donde está ella? —preguntó ansioso y hosco.

—Dentro, descansando. Eve acaba de bajar para pedir que le traigan algo de comer.

—Tengo que verla, déjame pasar.

—Espera —pidio James.

—Apártate —gruño.

La voz de Terry sonó cortante y fría, pero James no se amedrentó ante ello. Lo sujetos de los hombros, para su sorpresa, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Ella está bien, Terry. Ya pasó la fiebre. —Él casi sintió que le fallaban las rodillas. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero consiguió enfocarla en el rostro del hombre que le hablaba—. Puedes verla a hora, pero antes quiero decirte algo: no seas idiota. Deja de comportarte como un crío orgulloso y admite que la quieres. Puede que ella no se haya dado cuenta, pero yo sé reconocer a un hombre enamorado, porque se exactamente qué se siente.

Terry se pasó una mano por el pelo, cansado.

—La he fastidiado. Le falle… —Se arrepintió.

—Eso no es culpa tuya, no es culpa de nadie.

—Pero no estuve aquí.—Respiró profundamente.

—Lo importante es que ahora si lo estás.

James lo soltó y lo dejó allí, al alejarse por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Terry cogió aire de golpe. El corazón de la tía con tanta fuerza cuando abrió la puerta, que casi podía escucharlo retumbando en sus oídos y en todas partes. Y, al verla, se encogió dentro de su pecho.

Cande estába tumbada en la cama, hecha un ovillo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Todavía afectado, se sentó a un lado de la cama, alargó una mano hacia ella para apartarle un mechón de rizos que le caía a un lado del rostro. Y acariciarle la mejilla con cuidado. Los párpados de ella se movieron un segundo después, se abrieron, antes de que su mirada lo enfocara.

Aturdida como si no entendíese que el estuviese allí en esos momentos, en su dormitorio.

—Terry... su voz sonaba como una brisa.

—Ya estoy aquí, cariño. Tranquila. Descansa.

Quería abrazarla tan fuerte que pensó que le haría daño, así que aguantó el impulso. Se contentó con trazar círculos en su mejilla con la yema del pulgar. Ella seguía mirándolo y, en un momento dado, sus ojos color esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad —dijo sin pensar.

—¿Qué sientes? No hay nada que sentir. Cariño.

—Pero hemos perdido a nuestro bebé…

Terry No lo soporto más. Se inclinó y la beso, acallando aquel lamento con sus labios y llevándose el sabor de sus lágrimas. Le susurro que se calmase, acunó su mejilla.

—No pasa nada, mi vida. Volveremos a intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora lo único que importa es que tú estés bien. —La miro directamente a los ojos—. Porque te prometo que cuando me avisaron de lo que habia ocurrido pensé que moriría si al llegar tú no estabas… si te había pasado algo peor a ti. Y al no encontrarte en casa… —Se le quebró la voz—. No vuelvas hacer algo así jamás, Candy, prométemelo.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, tan valiente como siempre.

—Lo siento. Pensaba que te estaba haciendo un favor.

—¿Por qué? —inspiró hondo. Tenía una especto terrible, estaba agotado y le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en ella.

—Por qué no quería ser una carga para ti. Yo puedo vivir feliz en el campo. En realidad, no necesito mucho más —confesó, consiguió que él se estremeciese.

—No sabes lo que dices…

—No me compadezcas.

—No lo hago, Candy. Es que… Te quiero.— inspiró hondo. Te quiero más que a ninguna otra persona. Y, he sido un orgulloso y un idiota, porque me daba miedo que los sentimientos fuesen una complicación, pero hoy yo no entendía… Que es imposible evitarlos. Porque daba igual si apenas nos mirábamos en días estando en casa. O si me encontraba a kilómetros, seguía pensando en ti a todas horas y echándote de menos… Cuánto te he hechado de menos.

Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir nada más.

Candy le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso, callando sus palabras sin pensar, como siempre hacía, algo que hizo reír a Terry y a pesar de tener sus labios pegados a los de ella, la sujeto por las mejillas y hundió la lengua en su boca, consiguiendo que el besó se volviese más ardiente e intenso hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento.

Al separarse de ella, una sonrisa llenaba sus labios.

—Mi maravillosa… Candy…

—Vuelve a decirlo — rogó ella

—¿El que? ¿maravillosa?

—No, lo otro. Que me quieres.

Terry sonrió. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a decir esas dos palabras que no recordaba haber pronunciado jamás en su vida hasta ese día. Parecía sencillo, pero a él le costaba, aunque por ella, estaba dispuesto a practicar lo que hiciese falta. Al acerlo, sentía como su corazón se abriese y, durante esos segundos, le perteneciese a ella, aunque fuese de una manera simbólica. Que mucho tenía que ver con la realidad.

—Te quiero, Candy mucho.

—Yo también te quiero, Terry.

Y en cuanto a lo del bebé… El deslizó un dedo por sus labios—. Son cosas que pasan y no es culpa de nadie. Lo intentaremos de nuevo y será diferente, ya verás. Pronto tendremos un montón de hijos a nuestro alrededor. Espero que la en la parte emocional se parezcan a su madre, claro—Bromeo haciéndola reír—. Pero nos irá bien, lo sé. Viviremos en la ciudad, pero podremos venir aquí cada vez que te apetezca. Con la condición de que lo hagamos juntos. Siempre juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Bésame. Si es un si.

Ella sonrió con el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que pensó que estallaría en el pecho. Lo hizo sufrir un poco, mirándolo traviesa mientras él esperaba. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Se lo merecía! Pero cuando la expresión de Terry empezó a temblar se no quiso hacerlo sufrir más. Lo besó y selló aquella promesa con un beso.

X~*~X

—Buenas noches... —Saludos a todos.

¿Que creen? Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Qué es el. Epílogo.

Gracias por terminar este pequeño fic. Nuevamente con migo... y por sus comentarios. Aunque me gusta agradecerlos con sus peticiones.

Como siempre millones de gracias. JillValentine.


	13. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

 _De lado a lado con las manos dentro de los bolsos de su pantalón negro y maldiciendo por lo bajo, a todo y a todos. Terry caminaba, casi sin respirar cada vez que escuchaba los gemidos de dolor de Candy_

 _Era un suplicio... Candy llevaba más de diez horas en labor, y Terry, tenía ganas de entrar y sacar al medico, que si no estaba equivocado era el mejor en la carrera. Entonces —¡¿por que demonios tardaba tanto?!._

 _Cansado de esperar Camino a paso gigante, tomando en cuenta que le tomaría segundos llegar a la puerta de su habitación donde estaba Candy. Justó antes de agarrar el picaporte de la puerta, el llanto de un niño llorando a todo pulmón se dejó escuchar, y Terry se paró en seco. Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sus piernas se quedaron pegadas sin reaccionar..._

 _Candy inspiró hondo mientras corría el bonito jardín de esa casa en la que su marido había crecido y que a ella tanto le gustaba. Aunque vivían en la ciudad casi todo el año, en verano aprovechaban para ir allí a menudo. Las flores estaban abiertas y el color salpicaba el prado verde que se extendía a lo lejos hasta la casa semicubierta por una frondosa enredadera._

 _Maldijo cuando se le enganchó el bajo del vestido en una rama con espinas y tirar de la tela sólo consiguió terminar rompiéndola, cosa que no ayudará a mejorar su aspecto teniendo en cuenta que se había metido sin querer en un charco de barro y el borde del vestido estaba manchado. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de suspirar y seguir caminando hacia la casa._

 _Con el ramillete de lilas en la mano que había salido a recoger para respirar aire puro y Relajarse. Puede que a Terry no le gustase dejarla sola cada vez que se alejaba un poco más de lo que él consideraba prudente, pero a Candy le gustaba la idea de mantener cierta independencia y poder pasear tranquila sin pensar en nada durante un rato._

 _Al entrar, la doncella abrió mucho los ojos._

 _—¡Su excelencia! Su vestido… —dijo alarmada._

 _Por el pasillo apareció su marido llevando los brazos un pequeño bulto que apretaba con tras su pecho de forma protectora. Candy sonrió. Eran pocos los padres que se molestaban si quiera en recoger a sus bebés, pero él estaba encandilado por el pequeño Nicolás y casi había que pedirle que lo soltaste y fuese a dedicarse a sus asuntos y negocios._

 _—Déjala, Dolly, lo raro sería que volviese con el vestido impoluto._

 _—Muy gracioso —bromeó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco._

 _—¿Miento acaso, cariño? —La miro sonriente._

 _Dolly pareció darse cuenta de que ya no le prestaban atención y desapareció por el pasillo sin mediar palabra._

 _Candy dejo el ramillete de lilas encima del mueble principal del recibidor y alzó las manos para que Terry le diese a su hijo. Le_ _acaricio un moflete redondeado. Era precioso. Con el cabello castaño como el de su padre y los ojos azules. Una copia idéntica de ese hombre que tanto amaba y que se esforzaba cada día por hacerla feliz, la mujer más feliz del mundo... Qizás porque no sabía que ya lo era y poco podía hacer para superar aquello._

 _—Tu hermana y James estarán a llegar anuncio Terry._

 _—Están listas sus habitaciones —le pregunto Candy._

 _Él asintió y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta al escuchar que llegaba un carruaje. Ella lo siguió. Habían invitado a su hermana y a James a pasar una semana con ellos en la casa de campo, y tras convencer a James para que dejase el negocio en manos de su socio Sebastián, ahora acababan de llegar._

 _La puerta del carruaje se abrió._

 _Su sobrina soltó un grito y, cuando la dejaron en el suelo, camino hacia ellos a trompicones, porque siempre quería correr más de lo que sus piernas le permitían._

 _Terry sonrio al verla y le acarició la cabecita antes de saludar a james con un apretón de manos._

 _—Me alegro de verte, amigo._

 _—Terry Le sonrío._

 _—Lo mismo digo.— James le devolvió el gesto._

 _Eve y Candy se miraron y se sonrieron mientras seguian a los hombres dentro de la casa. Contemplando su marido, El hombre más respetable de la ciudad hablando con James._

 _Candy sonrió y pensó que por fin todo empezaba a encajar pese a sus diferentes, y que ahora era perfecto._

 _Su hermana le dio un codazo y le susurró al oído._

 _—Conquistaste al Duque..._

 _—Eso parece. Aprendí de la mejor..._

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
